Fijación
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Albert y Candy están destinados a casarse ambos están felices con lo que le ha preparado la vida, pero un suceso inesperado hará que todo Cambie. Protagonistas: Candy y Albert. Antagonista: Terry.
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Gracias Tuty por permitirme desarrollar tu historia. Besos amiga.

Edición: Tuty Pineapple

En una noche de tormenta una joven con fuertes dolores de parto se aproximaba a la villa Granchester a solicitar ayuda, se detuvo justo en el portón de entrada a la villa, buscaba al padre de su bebé que estaba a punto de nacer. Llegó un carruaje donde iban dos grandes amigos Richard y William, de pronto el cochero se detuvo al visualizar a la mujer que les tapaba el paso.

-¿Qué sucede por qué no avanza el carruaje?- preguntó Richard

-Richard, una mujer está en el portón se ve muy mal, me bajaré para auxiliarla—dijo William—Richard indiferente ni la volteó a ver

-¡Oh Dios santo! ¡Es Eleonor!

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué rayos hace esta mujer aquí!? Le dije claramente que no me buscara más, que todo había terminado entre nosotros.

-Richard está embarazada.

-Se…ñor ¡por favor ayúdeme! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!... Este niño que está a punto de nacer es del Duque-. Dijo Eleonor quien no distinguía bien a sus interlocutores.

-Richard, esta mujer fue tu amante, no creo que te atrevas a dejarla aquí en medio de la lluvia.

-¿En qué momento se me ocurrió enredarme con esta mujer?- El duque miró para ambos lados-Vamos a subirla al carruaje que muera en otro lado, mi esposa la puede ver y me metería en problemas serios. Cochero llévenos hasta la cabaña que está del lado contrario de la villa y traiga a Manuela la comadrona, pero ten cuidado de que nadie se entere, todo esto debe ser secreto.

-¡Sí señor!— ¡Arre!-golpeó a los caballos.

Los dejó en la cabaña y rápidamente fue por la partera

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que Manuela atendió el parto, de pronto se escucharon los chillidos de un recién nacido.

-Duque ¡aquí está el bebé! ¡Es un varón hermoso y completamente sano!es igual a su padre.

-¡Calla! No lo vuelvas a repetir.

-Señor pero…

-¡Te dije que callaras!

Richard cálmate, puede ser tu hijo, recuerdo que me dijiste que ella fue virgen al entregarse a ti.

-Señor, la mujer que agoniza solo menciona su nombre.

-Richard, ve con ella puede ser tu hijo-lo aconsejaba William Andrew

-De acuerdo.

-Ri…chard… ¿Eres tú? –dijo tosiendo Eleonor

-Sí, dime ¿Por qué me buscaste? Sabes que soy un hombre casado.

Eleonor con lágrimas en los ojos.- Vine a traer… a traerte a tu hijo… Por favor cuídalo, en mi vida no hubo otro hombre más que tú…

-¡Mujer! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Reacciona!

-Lo siento ha fallecido-. Expresó con melancolía Manuela.

El duque se levantó caminó de un lado a otro sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

-No te angusties hallaremos una solución…

-¿Una solución? La mujer ha muerto y me dices que hallaremos una solución y a ese niño no lo puedo tener conmigo. Dañaría mi heredad ¡Llévatelo de mí vista!

¿Qué dices? Yo también tengo una esposa, una hija y un hijo. ¡No voy a arriesgar a mi familia por un desliz tuyo! creerán que es mío.

-No, no lo harán tu esposa no es celosa como la mía, llévalo a américa dáselo a uno de tus empleados para que lo cuide, es hora de pedirte que me devuelvas el favor, recuerda que en la cámara de los nobles te ayudé para que aceptaran tu iniciativa de Ley que favoreció tus inversiones, quizás no te acuerdes pero estabas a punto de quedar en la ruina, gracias a mí pudiste recuperarte, ahora eres uno de los hombres más ricos del Reino Unido y América.

-Comprendo es cuestión de honor… en cuanto pueda me lo llevaré a América.

-Y tú mujer, lo acompañaras— le dijo a manuela— sino te garantizo que tu delicado cuello llevará una marca por la eternidad y busca a una mujer que pueda amamantarlo durante el camino.

El duque encomendó a unos hombres que hicieran lo que él denominaba el trabajo sucio para que apenas entregaran al niño mataran a las dos mujeres, no quería testigos. De su amigo se encargaría más adelante.

Después de algunas semanas de viaje William llegó a América, fue directo a conversar con su capataz el señor García, sabía que la esposa quería tener hijo sin embargo a él le disgustaba la idea, pero cuando el patrón le ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero mensual por adelantado aceptó, bien podría usarlo para beber, fumar y disfrutar con una que otra mujer en una taberna de más o menos prestigio, el ya estaba harto de su mujer que al igual que él era una analfabeta.

Los hombres que el Duque había contratado para que siguieran a su amigo, mataron a las dos mujeres en cuanto llegaron a Lakewood, William no se enteró de ese acontecimiento tan atroz.

-¡Vieja! ¡Vieja! Se te hizo tu sueño realidad, aquí te traje un chamaco para que lo críes.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¡Si no fuera tan lindo juraría que es tuyo!

-¡Ya calla a ese chamaco insoportable! Toma, aquí tienes para darle alimento por un buen tiempo. Ese chamaco es hijo del patrón William, todos los ricos son iguales, tienen hijos, las mujeres se les mueren y luego se los dan a los sirvientes para que se los críen.

-¿Y tu viejo aceptaste así como así?

-Ah deja de preguntar, toma una lana para que te compres un vestido y no pidas más. Aliméntalo como puedas. Lo necesitaré más adelante para que me trabaje. El nos debe de pagar su estadía aquí. Ja, ja, ja, ja…

Ocho años después Los Andrew fueron de vacaciones a Estados Unidos de América.

\- Bert, hoy ya son 6 años de la partida de nuestra madre al cielo.

-Hermana ¿Cómo era mamá?

-Una mujer hermosa, encantadora…

-Entonces era igual que tú—Albert le besó la mejilla- Sabes, me gusta decirte mamá.

-Yo amo que me llames así, eres un niño encantador.

-Ya no soy un niño, tengo 14 años.

-Lo sé. Pero para una madre los hijos siempre serán unos bebes así tenga 60 años, ja, ja, ja…Tengo que decirte algo más, que quizás no te agrade, nuestros padres te comprometieron con la hija de los White, son la familia más rica del condado de Lakewood, ella tiene 6 años. Albert arqueó una ceja-. Sé que ahora la ves muy joven pero en el futuro se convertirá en una hermosa mujer y ambos compartirán todo, sus alegrías y tristezas, porque para eso es un matrimonio para estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas es un compromiso con Dios y contigo. Así que ella ya está reservada para ti y tú para ella- Dijo Rosemary abrazándolo con ternura.

-¿Segura que será hermosa?

-Te lo garantizo es rubia, de ojos color esmeralda contrastan con tus ojos azul cielo.

-Debe ser alta.

-¿Alta? Ya con el tiempo entenderás que la estatura es lo de menos cuando se trata de amor, por el momento dedícate a estudiar.

Mientras por los alrededores un niño de cabello castaño, ojos azul verdoso era correteado por García.

-¡Ven para acá chamaco del demonio!, ahora sabrás que es una buena paliza me robaste mis monedas, Terry eres como tu nombre ¡terrible!

Terry huyó, después de correr trescientos metros escuchó risas, se escondió atrás de un árbol, sus ojos se posaron en una niña muy linda de 6 años de edad que jugaba con Susana su dama de compañía. Era la niña más hermosa que jamás había visto, parecía una princesa.

-¿Quién será? Se escucha tan divertida y se ve tan feliz, parece una muñeca de porcelana-pensaba Terry

Escuchó que Candy dijo: Tu eres mi príncipe William, de pronto entras al salón y te das cuenta que estoy disponible y me sacas a bailar.

Susana se acercó a Candy y le dijo: Señorita ¿me concede este baile?

-Sí

Las dos niñas se pusieron a bailar, Terry sonreía al ver que daban vueltas y se reían.

De pronto García vio a Terry y fue sigilosamente hacia él.

-¡Aquí estas al fin te encontré!-. García respiraba agitadamente por la gran carrera que dio para alcanzar a Terry.

-¡No por favor no me pegues!-gritó Terry, las niñas lo escucharon y fueron a investigar que pasaba.

Vieron que García con una cuarta de cuero lo iba agredir.

-¡Señor por favor no lo vaya a golpear!-. Imploró Susana quien al ver a Terry le pareció un niño muy guapo.

-Candy reconoció al agresor y preguntó ¿usted es el capataz de la familia Andrew?

-Sí y usted es la niña Candy ¿Verdad?

-Sí, tengo entendido que mi futuro esposo que aún no conozco vino de vacaciones ¿Es cierto eso?

Terry abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada ¿cómo, tan pequeña y ya tiene novio?

-Así es señorita.

-Pues como su futura ama yo le ordenó que no golpee a este chamaco. Al rato mandaré a uno de mis sirvientes para preguntar si no lo ve herido.

García se lo llevó y en el camino lo reprendía— ¡Te voy a dar un par de latigazos! eres un desagradecido me debes la vida, tú verdadero padre te abandonó y sabes ¿por qué? Para darle cariño a sus hijos legítimos a Rosemary y William. ¡Tú eres nadie! ¡Sólo eres el hijo de una golfa!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Maldito viejo no quiero escucharte!

Terry volvió a correr, García iba atrás de él.

-Ahora si no te va salvar ninguna mocosa de sociedad.

El hombre robusto con olor a aguardiente añejo estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando un Adolescente lo detuvo.

-Ni se le ocurra tocar a este niño.

-Joven Andrew, perdone pero es que mi hijo es un bruto y no entiende de otra manera.

-No es forma de tratar a un niño, mi padre nunca nos golpeó, déjeme hablar con su hijo por favor, quizás yo pueda ayudarlo.

-De acuerdo, si se pone impertinente me avisa, ¡es un salvaje!

-Pequeño no tengas miedo, acércate no te maltrataré.

Albert lo miró detenidamente, Terry lucía un traje desgastado de marino, zapatos rotos y sucios, no pudo evitar llevarlo hasta su casa donde le ofreció la ropa que el usó una o dos veces durante su infancia. Terry no quería aceptarla era demasiado orgulloso para pedir limosna pero a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la hermosa niña rubia de cabellos ondulados, recordó cuando mencionó a su príncipe, él quería estar a su nivel por lo que aceptó la ayuda. Albert incluso le entregó varios juguetes. Por un momento Terry sintió agradecimiento por el chico que lo estaba auxiliando pero luego se acordó de las palabras de García, quien le dijo que él debería tener las mismas oportunidades que los hermanos Andrew, pero como era un simple bastardo nadie lo reconocería.

-Gracias, no tienes porqué molestarte.

-Eres un niño y debes ser tratado con respeto.

-¿Tú si fuiste criado con amor?

-Te apuesto que tu también, ja, ja, ja-. Le estrujó el cabello con suavidad-. Cada vez que necesites ayuda búscame ¿Quieres? Yo solo vengo en temporadas a vacacionar, estudio en Inglaterra.

Y así inició la amistad entre ambos. Pasaron los años Terry cumplió 16 años y desde que conoció a esa hermosa niña siempre pasaba a verla a escondidas se encaramaba en un árbol para observarla.

Un día se encontró con Albert que ya era un hombre de 24 años.

-Hola chico ¿Cómo estas? ¡Ya estas hecho todo un hombre!

\- Estoy bien y usted ¿Qué me cuenta?

-Nada, sólo que estoy leyendo las cartas de mi futura esposa. Aun no la conozco pero ya pronto nos presentaran.

-¿El amor se puede dar por medio de cartas?

-Claro que sí, se conocen los sentimientos, como piensa cada uno, en fin, ¡es maravilloso!

Terry pensó: Si le escribo a la niña Candy quien me gusta mucho, quizás empiece a fijarse en mí, en la noche le escribiré una carta.

-Albert me voy, debo hacer una encomienda.

-Espera, aquí tienes algo de ropa, solo la use dos veces.

-Gracias.

Terry ese día se puso la ropa de Albert la cual le quedaba holgada y un poco de perfume de García, trató de escribirle una carta a Candy, Terry en su inocencia creyó que lo había hecho correctamente. Arreglado emprendió su viaje hasta la chica de sus sueños.

Esa tarde en la casa de los White se oían conversaciones y música, parecía que celebraban algo. Tocó la puerta y cuando le abrieron pudo ver a Candy a la distancia.

El mayordomo no se aguantó la risa al ver cómo le quedaba la ropa.

-¿Qué vienes hacer aquí? Eres el hijo de García ¿No es así?

-¡No soy el hijo de ese alcohólico? El solo cuida de mí.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres? Estamos ocupados.

-Vine a entregarle esta carta a la niña Candy.

-¡Dámela yo se la entregaré! Tú no puedes entrar

Terry con mucha desconfianza le dio la carta.

-¡Ahora lárgate! Que estoy muy ocupado atendiendo a los señores.

El mayordomo le llevó la carta a Candy

-¿Qué es esto?

-La trajo para usted el hijo del capataz de los Andrew.

-No creo que sea para mí, no le entiendo lo que escribió en el sobre, dáselo a Susana de seguro es para ella, sé que ese chico le gusta, pobrecito con una sola mirada me di cuenta que no sabe escribir.

Terry espiaba por la ventana, observó cuándo Candy rechazó el sobre y el mayordomo se lo dio a Susana, se sintió burlado y despreciado, en su corazón cada día más se incrementaba el odio hacia los Andrew.

Continuará.

Idea original de Tuty espero sea de su agrado.

Hola un saludo especial a mi Nana hermosa te adoro, Yagui, Anahí, Boribombo, Mercedes, ¿Quién más me falta? Todas las Albertfans. Nobré a las que siempre estan ahí jiji siguiendo, mil bendiciones y como siempre que Dios nos bendiga.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Idea y edición Tuty.

Narración y dialogo Yule.

Candy sonreía de la emoción al saber que pronto se anunciaría su compromiso con el hombre que amaba desde niña y con el que mantuvo correspondencia desde hacía más de dos años.

-Hija hermosa hoy que cumples 15 años, bailarás el vals con tu futuro esposo.

\- Mami ¿Y cuándo me casaré con él?

-Dentro de tres años, cuando cumplas los 18 años, por el momento seguirán conociéndose.

-Mami ¡soy la mujer más feliz de este mundo! Susana acompáñame, quiero retocarme el maquillaje.

Susana la siguió.

-Susy… me dí cuenta que ya tienes novio, es ese muchacho que trabaja para los Andrew, no está mal pero es un poco tosco, ten cuidado con él no quiero que te maltrate, sabes que te considero como una hermana, cuéntame, ¿qué fue todo el garabateo que te escribió?

Susana para no dejar mal a su amado dijo: No es un garabateo, es un código secreto que manejamos entre nosotros para que las personas no descifren las frases de amor que nos escribimos ¿No te parece romántico?

-Sí,se escucha interesante ¡Enséñame, por favor, yo también quiero que las palabras entre William y yo queden entre nosotros!

-Tú misma lo puedes inventar. Ejemplo un corazón significa "A".

-Oh, la letra "A" amo esa letra con ella se escribe amor, añoranza, admiración, aprecio… es todo lo que siento por mi amado Príncipe. Susana practiquemos 1, 2, 3 ¿Quieres?

Terry observaba desde lejos indignado, el corre, corre de los empleados de un lado a otro con la celebración, desconocía el motivo de la fiesta. En su mente no dejaba de escuchar las palabras de García: ¡nadie te quiere, tú deberías tener los mismos beneficios que tus hermanos pero eres un mugriento bastardo! las recordaba cada una a medida que apretaba fuertemente sus puños. El odio lo consumía poco a poco. Desde la altura de un árbol vio como todos se acomodaban en sus puestos para dar inicio a un baile. Casi muere al darse cuenta que era el cumpleaños de Candy, la mujer que quería para él.

-Damas y caballeros de la sociedad de Lakewood, hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros, no solo se trata del cumpleaños de mi única hija que es mi tesoro, mi amor, lo más adorado que tenemos mi esposa y yo y que hoy se la entregamos en compromiso al hijo de William C. Andrew.

El padre de Albert tomó la palabra: Y para nosotros es un honor el recibir en nuestro seno familiar a esta hermosa joven que hoy se presenta como toda una dama de sociedad, con el compromiso se sellará nuestra alianza como socios de una de las empresas más solidas de todo Estados Unidos de América y Europa y nos permitirá ser los futuros abuelos de una nueva casta que continuaran nuestro legado patrimonial ¡Salud!

Terry desde lejos no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él ingenuamente imaginó que si intercambiaba cartas con Candy quizás ambos tendrían una relación, pero él no desistiría en su deseo de que algún día fuera suya.

Al descender del árbol se tropezó con Susana.

-Hey, chico ¿Tú me enviaste esta carta?

-Esa carta no era para ti sino para Candy es a ella a quien amo.

Susana cabizbaja le dijo: Quería ayudarte.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Te enseñaré a escribir correctamente, nos podemos ver en el granero todas las tardes a la hora del té. Candy a partir de hoy se verá con su prometido, a esa hora estaré desocupada.

-Y me dices tan tranquila que aprenda escribir mientras mi enemigo corteja a mi chica.

-Si quieres cortejarla debes hacerlo como todo un caballero, deja que te ayude.

Mientras en la recepción, Candy con los ojos brillosos inició el vals primero bailaría con su padre y él de una manera romántica le cedería el turno a William Albert Andrew.

-Padre, estoy nerviosa.

-No tienes porque temer, te ves maravillosa en tu hermoso vestido de quinceañera, luces como la princesa que eres.

-Gracias papi- Candy le dio un sutil beso a su padre en la mejilla. Giraban y giraban por toda la pista.

-Listo, hijo.

-Sí.

-Es hora de que salgas.

Candy tenía los ojos cerrados, su padre le dio la vuelta soltándola, su mano fue tomada nuevamente por unas manos más tersas y fuertes, abrió los ojos que le brillaron como luciérnagas. Increíblemente su prometido superó su imaginación estaba vestido elegantemente como un príncipe. Se miraron como si solo ellos dos existieran.

-¡Eres más hermosa de lo que imaginé!

-Tú… Miró por un momento al piso toda sonrojada - Eres Maravilloso.

-Creo que es tiempo de salir a conversar- propuso Albert

-Es lo que más deseo, estar a solas contigo.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron.

-Damas y caballeros ahora mi prometida y yo saldremos unos instantes para conocernos más.

-Sí vayan, ¡Que vivan los futuros novios!

En el jardín.

-Albert, estoy feliz de conocerte en persona sabes Susana me dio una clave para hacer nuestra correspondencia más romántica.

-Sí, ¿cuál?- preguntó Albert divertido por la ocurrencia, la agarró por la cintura y la subió a un muro sin dañarle el vestido.

-Con figuritas de amor mañana te la entregó el significado para cada letra y número será nuestra clave Morse personal solo tuya y mía.

-Ya eres toda una mujer.

-Y tú todo un príncipe, me gustaría sellar nuestra relación.

-Ya está sellada.

-En los cuentos de hadas el Príncipe le da un tierno beso a su Princesa, como: la bella durmiente, cenicienta y…

Candy no terminó la frase porque Albert ya había unido sus labios con los de ella, era un beso sutil sin lengua en un principio luego fue progresando, abrazándose tiernamente y dando inicio a su relación afectiva. Todos los días montaban a caballo se besaban, corrían, intercambiaban cartas. A la distancia eran observados por un par de ojos azul verdosos los cuáles espiaban con amargura.

-Terry ya es tiempo de continuar nuestra lección de hoy.

-Hoy no quiero, déjame solo.

-¿Por qué me tratas tan duramente?

-Todos ustedes los de dinero son iguales. Qué ¿Estás haciendo tu obra de caridad conmigo?

-No, yo lo hago porque me gustas, desde la primera vez que te vi me agradaste, siento que conforme pasan los días me enamoro más de ti- Susana salió corriendo por la confesión que acababa de hacer.

-Susana, tú me agradas pero la quiero a ella, deseo que sea mía, ¡Y la voy a reclamar! hablaré con ese viejo desgraciado ¡le exigiré que me de mi lugar!

William C. Andrew estaba en su despacho revisando unos papeles. Terry entró sin previo aviso cerrando la puerta abruptamente.

-Muchacho ¿Por qué entras de ese modo?

Lo agarró por la solapa: ¡Viejo desgraciado! ¿todavía preguntas? me dejaste con ese ebrio asqueroso, por ser un bastardo producto de una aventura…-Terry lo veía con tanto odio que William padre no sabía que contestarle para tranquilizarlo- ¡Eres un viejo asqueroso que abandonó a su prole a su suerte para que las ratas , me devoraran!

-Permíteme, déjame que te explique…

Terry lo golpeó con toda su fuerza haciéndolo tropezar fuertemente contra la pared en ese movimiento tiró un objeto, Terry se marchó sin percatarse que era un candelabro encendido que cayó sobre unos papeles haciendo que se propagara el fuego por toda la habitación.

Toda la servidumbre trató de apagar el fuego pero fue inevitable que muriera el señor William Albert Andrew.

Continuará….

Aquí le dejamos otro capítulo de la historia que está gustando como siempre le agradecemos a:

Nana hermosa es fácil dejar el mensaje en el canal Youtube se hace desde tu correo jijiji. Ayer hice otro es con el intro de Batman y se inspiró en las peleas de Candy y Albert en la serie animada te gustará a mi me mató de la risa.

MadelRos: ja, ja, ja totalmente de acuerdo contigo el hogar de Pony Hubiera quedado excelente pero creo que no lo vieron. Ay no tienen ustedes idea de cuan triste me puesto Terry, que ha sufrido demasiado, su nacimiento se marcó por la desgracia.

Mary silenciosa: Tuty es genial de ella cada día aprendo más son unas maravillosas pasantías el estar a su lado como asistente jiji.

Mercedes: Gracias amiga por decir que eres mi fan yo también soy fan de tus comentarios espero muchosjiji… ya el psiquiatra está listo depende de Tuty. Jiji. No quiero fuga de información ja, ja, ja.

Anahi78, Stormaw, Azukrita Gracias por seguir la historia esperamos sus comentarios que nos estimula a continuar dando más capítulos de esta historia que promete.

Chidamami: Hm ¿Quién sabe? Veamos que sucede ¿Tú qué crees? jiji.

Natu: el final ya está listo del Psiquiatra solo espero que Tuty me diga cuándo puede editar la idea original es de ella ja, ja, ja y quiere que salga perfecta, por otra parte evito fuga de información.

Gaby TG Andrew: Esta historia es de tu estilo ya verás el por qué ja, ja, ja.

Rosima: No es huérfana ni pobre es una niña de sociedad y más solvente en lo económico que los familiares de Albert.

Adoradandrew: es toda una cadena de sombras que lo arropan.

maravilla121: Gracias por felicitarnos. Y sí, el pobre de Terry a sufrido incluso lloré a medida que veía como era maltratado, sinceramente lloré.

Nana: definitivamente el leer y escribir es un bien preciado porque nos permite intercambiar ideas y conocernos gracias a ello a ti te conocí que eres un excelente ser humano que con cada comentario me estimulas a seguir escribiendo para ti va cada fic porque sé que te gusta de corazón y eso me agrada. Espero igualmente entretener a muchas. Sí, gracias a la escritura hemos conocido a varias personas hermosas y maravillosas de muestra todas las que escriben y comentan y nos llena de alegría con su humor de deseo de saber ¿Qué sucederá?

YAGUI FUN: a mí también me dio dolor. Ya he dicho que he llorado por Dios Terry a sufrido mucho de verdad que me duele y su dolor llega a mi alma.

Guest: Sí, ese García es un malo y desgraciado, me cae mal.

Tuty mil gracias por la oportunidad. Como siempre mil Bendiciones de nuestro Dios, ya saben hagan bien y no miren a quien.


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Nagita e Igarashi.

Idea y Edición Tuty Pineapple.

Narración y Dialogo Yule.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!-gritaba la servidumbre despavorida ante el incendio que buscaba propagarse hasta la salón principal, por suerte pudieron controlarlo. Rosemary bajaba del carruaje cuando vio el ir y venir de todos.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está mi padre?- Preguntó con la mano en el corazón, al mismo tiempo que tosía por inhalar el humo asfixiante, temía lo peor.

-Lo siento señorita, hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance.

-¿Cómo? ¡No!, ¡no puede ser cierto!¡Papito!, ¡No puede ser verdad!…

-¡Se ha desmayado llamen enseguida al médico familiar!-dijo uno de los presentes

…

-Doctor Frank ¿Cómo está la señorita Rosemary?¿Se recuperará?-preguntó preocupado George Villers.

-La impresión le ha afectado más el corazón ya no puede recibir este tipo de emociones, lo ideal será contactar lo más pronto posible al hermano y que se encargue de todo lo concerniente a su familia.

-Él partió esta mañana para Inglaterra para tratar unos negocios con el amigo de su padre, pero iré al pueblo a enviar un telegrama quizás podamos hacer que se regrese de algún puerto.

-Dios lo escuche.

-Si él único que podrá aliviar el corazón de la señorita es su hermano.

 **Inglaterra.**

-Hoy veré al hijo de mi amigo William- decía el Duque a medida que se servía un whisky en las rocas-Ya es tiempo de ajustar cuentas pasadas.

El secretario irrumpió: Disculpe Señor-hizo una reverencia-ha llegado este telegrama para usted, es urgente.

-Retírate.

**De: William Albert Andrew.

Para: Richard Granchester.

No podré reunirme con usted, he recibido una trágica noticia, mi padre ha fallecido.

-Así que el destino se encargó de hacer mi trabajo ¡maravilloso! -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado después de leer el escrito, a la vez que tintineaba su vaso de Whisky escocés.

Lakewood estaba vestido de negro. Se escuchaba las murmuraciones de la muchedumbre.

-¡Era un hombre tan bueno! es una lástima, ¿cómo habrá ocurrido el incendio?

-De seguro con una de esas lámparas de kerosene, en vez de instalar luz eléctrica, en la ciudad ya se usa y ellos que son multimillonarios la hubiesen traído para acá.

-Tienes razón mujer, pero dicen que esa energía también es mala.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? Nada es seguro en la actualidad, hay muchos locos inventando, por cierto oí que Henry Ford sacó un nuevo prototipo.

-¿Hablas del productor de automóviles?

-Sí, pero no tiene quien lo patrocine, ojala nunca encuentre a nadie que lo auspicie ¡esos autos son productos del mal!

-Será…

….

Se encontraron los rubios.

-¡Albert!

-¡Candy!

-No digas nada, seré tu hombro tu cobijo para tus tristezas-le dijo Candy—se abrazaron, se separaron para verse de frente y nuevamente Albert se consoló en sus brazos.

A lo lejos alguien los miraba...

"Desgraciados mal nacidos, ¡yo no lo maté! fue un accidente, ese hombre que me dio la vida me abandonó peor de lo que se abandona un animal".

-¡Así que por acá andas chamaco baboso, ve al gallinero a limpiar!-le ordenó García

-¡Ya no más viejo asqueroso!

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-¡Viejo decrépito!

-¡Te moleré a palos engendro del mal!

García le dio un duro latigazo pero Terry lo resistió, agarró una piedra y se la lanzó en las sienes, haciéndolo caer, aprovechó para coger su botella de alcohol y pegarle fuertemente en varias ocasiones en el cuerpo. Mientras lo hacía le decía: ¡Nunca más me humillarás! ni golpearás a la mujer que me ha dado dentro de su ignorancia una pizca amor- Lo dejó tendido en el piso.

Dos años después…

-ja, ja, ja, Candy, ya para por favor me haces reír.

-No, no te dejaré hasta que me prometas que no te volverás a ir, que te quedaras conmigo para siempre ¿Sabes? Eres el amor de mi vida y nunca te desharás de mí, y esto te lo digo directo a los ojos nunca me alejaré de ti.

-No te creo- la retaba Albert

-Pues créelo.

-A ver, así quede postrado, mmm peor aún confinado a una cama sin poder moverme.

-Así no puedas mover ni un dedo, mi amor es algo que va más allá de lo carnal, es algo espiritual.

-Quien lo dice una niñita que no puede estar 5 segundos sin mis besos, ¿podrás resistirlo?

-Ponme a prueba.

-Bien, no te besaré.

-Eres un creído. Acepto el reto. Caminemos.

-¿Están bonitos los pajaritos en el cielo, verdad?- Le dijo Albert mientras la tentaba acercándose a ella.

-¿Cuáles?

-Esos- señalaba con su dedo índice derecho.

-No los veo.

-Esos…

Él se acercó tanto que cuando ella volteó sus labios se encontraron- ¡Eres un tramposo!-Lo golpeó suavemente.

-Mi amor, tú si puedes estar sin mis besos pero yo no puedo estar sin los tuyos.

-Quiere decir que si yo me quedo postrada ¿me abandonarás?

-No al contrario, te tendré a mi merced.

-Eres incorregible.

-Tu igual ja, ja, ja…

Terry golpeaba el árbol -¿Por qué él lo tiene todo? Y yo no tengo nada, ¡No debí nacer!

-¡Terry!-Lo llamó Susana

-¿Ah?

-¡Basta! Deja de hablar con odio, ¿no ves que te hace daño? ¡ya déjalos! trata de buscar tu propia felicidad.

-Y Tú ¿con qué derecho me reclamas?

-Por…

-Ya no me vengas con el cuento del amor, porque escucha bien ya es un disco rayado.

-¡Eres muy cruel!-expresó Susana con los ojos humedecidos.

-Ash… ¡ya lárgate! Y tú Candy, juro por lo más sagrado que tarde o temprano serás mía. Te lo garantizo así tenga que acabarlos a todos con mis propia manos- declaró escupiendo con fuerza una pajilla que tenía en la boca que movía de un lado a otro.

Un año después...

-Candy, hija te ves radiante en ese vestido blanco, ¡Eres preciosa!

-Mamá, deja de llorar.

-Hija, hoy te convertirás en mujer, serás orgullosamente la señora Andrew.

-Mamá, solo cambiaré de residencia no moriré.

-Mi bebé, entiéndelo.

-Trataré- se abrazaron madre e hija.

…

-¿Nervioso hermanito?

-Sí.

Rosemary volteó la mirada—sé que hoy mi padre debió darte consejos…

-No te preocupes hermana, mi padre me dejó muy buenos libros. Mejor evitemos el tema porque tu piel está del mismo color que tienen los jitomates-Albert le levantó la quijada— sé que extrañas a mi padre créeme yo también… Estoy seguro que nos está dando la bendición y que seremos muy felices por siempre.

-Hijo, te amo con todo mi corazón-le dijo Rosemary.

-Yo más a ti.

-¡Mi amor!

En la iglesia Albert esperaba al pie del altar con su traje de gala escocés. Candy entró del brazo de su papá luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco manga corta transparente, cuello en forma de V ceñido hasta la cintura y con bello tartán color verde. Albert la miraba emocionado, Candy nunca había estado más feliz en su vida.

El ministro dijo: Nos hemos reunido el día de hoy para celebrar la unión de estos hijos de Dios…

Albert y Candy escuchaban atentos las palabras del ministro, en cada frase dicha se ilustraba el amor de ambos, en ocasiones durante la ceremonia se veían por el rabillo del ojo.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Terry se puso de pie—Yo…—algunos voltearon para verlo pero Susana se interpuso estratégicamente pidiendo perdón por la intromisión de su amigo. Entendieron y centraron otra vez su atención en la feliz pareja de recién casados.

-Bien, por el poder que me confiere Dios y la Iglesia los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia.

Albert y Candy se besaban con amor y ternura.

-Señora Andrew, es tiempo que salga de la iglesia del brazo de su guapo y atractivo esposo.

-Umm que galante, entré del brazo de mi padre y ahora salgo del brazo de un duendecillo verde.

-¿Qué?

-Con ese Kilt verdoso, te ves como un duende verde.

-Bien, tú te los buscaste ya verás.

-Albert no-Candy corrió como una niña y atrás de ella iba su esposo William Albert Andrew.

-¡Señora Andrew no huya!

La gente comentaba: Estos jóvenes de hoy en día.

-¡Chicos compórtense!-Manifestaba la madre de Candy.

-Déjalos son jóvenes y no tiene acomodo-le decía su esposo.

Cerca de las caballerizas.

-¿Por qué te entrometiste?-le reclamó Terry a Susana

-¿Qué ibas hacer? Ridiculizarte, ¿Acaso ella te dio algún indicio de amor? ¡Contesta!

-Ash al diablo contigo, AL DIABLO TODOS.

Posterior a la recepción.

¡Se van los novios! ¡Que sean muy felices!-se regocijaban los presentes.

Albert y Candy se despidieron de todos y se subieron al hermoso carruaje que los transportarían a una cabaña especialmente decorada para ellos dos.

-¡Princesa hemos llegado a nuestros aposentos! permítame llevarla en brazos

-Con gusto mi amado Príncipe.

Cerca de la villa de los Andrew: Ya anocheció ¿Por qué no te has largado?

-Temó que hagas una locura Terry.

-Una locura es que a estas horas ese desgraciado la debe estar haciendo suya, ella le está entregando su virtud- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas.

En la cabaña.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo me hizo sentir como una princesa que despertaba al amor? ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo, soy inexperta.

-Ven baila conmigo, te diré que la inexperiencia es de ambos pero con gusto aprenderé a tu lado.

Candy se sonrojo-Yo también- Agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?-le dijo agarrándola por la barbilla y levantando con suavidad su cabeza.

-Sí.

-He visto algunos libros por cultura, tampoco me iba a venir sin determinados conocimientos imprescindibles para nuestra primera noche como esposos.

-Cierto ja, ja, ja perdón que me ría, es que es producto de no sé, es que tú me vas a ver…

-Pequeña lo haremos a la par con ternura y amor.

-Gracias—Albert la levantó a nivel de sus labios.

-Amor no sabes cuantas noches he soñado con estar así contigo amándonos.

-Yo también-Lentamente se despojaban de su ropa-Albert recorría el cuerpo de Candy con suaves y tiernos besos. Por fin se quitaron la última prenda íntima por unos segundos se observaron con un poco de incomodidad por estar desnudos uno frente al otro. Albert se acercó y le alzó la quijada.

-Candy-dijo en un susurro.

-Albert-

Mientras en las caballerizas.

-Te gusto ¿No?

-Tú sabes que te amo.

-¡Demuéstralo!-Terry la volteó y le bajó las enaguas rudamente.

-¡Terry no! no estoy preparada- le metió primero dos dedos para ubicar el orificio vaginal- ¡Terry no!¡Es mi primera vez! por favor me duele, me lastimas no lo hagas, no así- Terry la penetró de una sola embestida lo cual produjo el desmayo de Susana. El continuó haciendo caso omiso a lo sucedido, se imaginaba que hacía suya a Candy.

-Para algo me serviste, ¡despierta y ya deja el teatro!, tu siempre te me insinuabas, no te hagas la inocente—Le dio unas palmadas en las mejillas al mirar que no reaccionaba, se subió el pantalón, miró que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, tomó un trapo para limpiarse y, salió de ahí a toda prisa, en el trayecto se topó con Rosemary.

-¿Terry por qué tienes manchada tu ropa de sangre?

-NO ES ASUNTO TUYO- la hizo a un lado

Al ver que Terry se alejaba, rápidamente entró al granero, al ver a Susana desmayada salió en seguida a buscar ayuda.

En la cabaña.

Albert inició por todo el cuerpo de Candy un recorrido de besos y caricias delicadas, ella no tardó en emitir un fuerte gemido de placer producto de sentir los cálidos labios de él en su parte femenina más sensible. Le costaba creer que al fin su príncipe y ella se entregaban al amor más puro y verdadero que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra y de todo el universo.

-Preciosa- Albert la miró antes de ubicarse entre las piernas de Candy. Ella asintió con la mirada, él comprendió.- Trataré de ser lo más cuidadoso posible- Poco a poco le introdujo su miembro. Candy emitió un quejido que le hizo empujarlo por el dolor sentido. A pesar de no haberla penetrado en su totalidad esa pequeña intromisión bastó para desgarrarle el himen, que de inmediato sangró- Lo siento, podemos dejarlo para después, primero quiero que te recuperes.

-Gracias Albert por ser tan considerado- Él le besó la frente y se colocó a un lado para abrazarla con ternura. Candy se quedó dormida entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos hasta el amanecer.

En la villa Andrew.

Susana trataba de hablar: Señora Andrew por… favor… no culpe… a nadie… fue mi culpa yo lo seduje, soy una mala mujer-Rosemary indignada se alejó de ella.

-¿Cree que se recuperé?

-Haré todo lo posible- dijo el Dr. Frank

-¡Orlando!

-Sí señora.

-Ensílleme un caballo, iré a buscar al causante de toda esta abominación ¡Tendrá que dar la cara!

Rosemary subió al corcel — ya me oirá, William se ha portado como un hermano para él y él a cambio se ha portado peor que un patán con la ex dama de compañía de su esposa.

Terry estaba en la choza ayudando a su mamá con unos baldes de agua.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te mandó la zorra de Susana para que le cumpla, te advierto que ella se me regaló.

Rosemary no aguantó tanta altanería y lo abofeteó. Terry levantó el puño para golpearla pero reprimió la ira.

-¿Eres capaz de golpear a una dama? ¡Actúas como un salvaje sin educación!

-Si no tengo educación, es por culpa de ustedes dos, por quedar bien con ustedes mi padre el hombre ejemplar, el hombre intachable, incapaz de hacer daño, me mandó a este maravilloso castillo a vivir felizmente como en los cuentos de hadas-Abría los brazos teatralmente- Para que ustedes los hijos legítimos tuvieran todo el amor que necesitaban, ¡Sólo para quedar bien ante la sociedad!- Mientras yo, el hijo bastardo el que nadie quiere FUI CRIADO COMO UNA BESTIA.

-No entiendo ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Digo mi bella damisela—hizo una reverencia—y me presento digo—permanecía inclinado solo alzó la mirada para no perder detalle de la reacción de ella—que soy—se levantó de la forma más irónica posible—Taran… tu hermano producto de la aventura que tu padre tuvo con una mujer de la mala vida, ¡tu padre visitaba bares porque tu madre nunca lo complació en la cama!

Rosemary se tapaba los oídos no quería seguir escuchando, Terry le quitó las manos de las orejas: vas a escuchar hermanita, porque tu hermano y tú son unos miserables, ¡Yo debo de tener un lugar en la familia Andrew! ¡Ustedes me deben reconocer!

Cada palabra emitida por Terry hacía que Rosemary abriera los ojos enormemente.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!

-No es mentira pregúntale a esta señora- Puso a su cuidadora en medio de ambos frente a Rosemary- que me recibió en su humilde morada porque tu padre no quiso asumir su responsabilidad.

Rosemary salió corriendo y montó a su caballo a todo galope tratando de borrar las palabras de Terry.

"No puede ser verdad ¡Es mentira, es una mentira de él! ¡No es mi hermano! mi padre fue un buen hombre, estoy segura"

El corcel al mirar una serpiente en el camino empezó a relinchar y a pararse de patas descontroladamente -¡So!¡So!- decía Rosemary para aquietar al equino por más que trató de controlarlo y de sostenerse de las riendas cayó al piso.

Continuara.

Saludos a todas mil bendiciones la inmediatez de la publicación se hará de acuerdo al nivel de aceptación que tenga la cual se refleja en sus bellos comentarios.

Saludos a mi Nana bella, Chidamami, Adorada Andrew, Stormaw, Mercedes, Invitado, Eliza-sq, Ever Blue, Invitado, Maravilla 121, Sayuri 1707, Sandy Sánchez, Ros, Trini, Mabolla 15 y Anahi 78. Besos y que Dios nos Bendiga.

Nota: El psiquiatra está listo pero como es largo Tuty de a poco lo edita recordemos que ella tiene sus otros fic. Solo les digo que esta emociónate.


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Edición e idea original de Tuty Pineapple.

Narración y dialogo Yule.

La hermana de Albert, hizo todo lo posible para evitar caerse, se agarró de las riendas del caballo lo más que pudo, lamentablemente cayó al lago. George Villers estaba pasando en su coche al ver la escena bajó de inmediato y sin meditación alguna se lanzó al agua logrando salvarla.

¡Señorita Rosemary! ¿Está usted bien?-Fugazmente se miraron a los ojos, fue una muy breve pero intensa conexión que los llevo a la cúspide.

Rosemary tratando de recuperar el aliento dijo con dificultad: -Oh, Georges ¡Gracias! - Se aferró a su pecho- George, me siento muy mal, estoy desilusionada ¡el mundo es un asco total! mi padre… No, no simplemente me niego a creer. No, no lo creeré.

-Señorita, no la comprendo - George la ayudó a salir del agua y la guió hasta su auto sin soltarla, se veía muy débil por la conmoción recibida.

-Trate de respirar más pausadamente apenas lleguemos a su villa iré a buscar al Dr. Frank.

No obstante, en la cabaña.

Candy y Albert, despertaban.

-Hm, que rico despertar al lado de tu ser amado-expresaba Candy apegada al pecho de Albert, que al igual que ella recién abría los ojos.

-Más delicioso es despertar con tu bella esposa entre tus brazos.

Candy levantó la mirada- Ya somos marido y mujer.

-Me encanta esa palabra "mujer" "mi mujer" de ahora en adelante serás solo mía.

-Solo tuya amor y de nadie más.

Candy y Albert se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en aquella luz que irradiaban sus ojos e inexplicablemente los llevaba a otro universo, quizás alterno, pero solo ellos dos estaban ahí, donde nadie más podía romper esa burbuja de amor. De manera frágil y dulce Albert pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla sonrojada de su amada Candy haciéndola estremecer, sus labios poco a poco se acercaron y se fueron uniendo, sintiendo la delicadeza de sus labios sabor a cereza. Estaban en total contacto sin nada que les impidiera el roce de sus pieles desnudas. Albert se fue acomodando entre las piernas de Candy, esta vez pudo sentir como él poco a poco ingresaba entre sus piernas amorosamente, dándole movimientos rítmicos que le hicieron disfrutar el momento en toda su extensión. Él besó su hombro:

-Oh Candy, ¡al fin eres mía!

-Y tú mío, mi adorado príncipe, para mí siempre serás mi príncipe.

-Tú aroma, tu cabello, tus ojos color esmeralda me tienen extasiado, te entrego todo mi ser.

-Y yo feliz de recibirlo…

Ambos se entregaron al amor, disfrutando a plenitud su luna de miel.

En la Villa Andrew.

-Señorita, ¿para donde va en ese estado? si apenas puede caminar.

-Slim, debo marcharme, no puedo quedarme, si lo hago perjudicaría al ser que amo más que a mi vida.

-Se refiere a…

-No digas nada, él no me hizo daño, fui yo la causante de su proceder, solo te pido que le entregues esta carta a la señorita Rosemary. Dásela después que me haya ido, no quiero que me detenga. Sé que posterior al incidente del caballo, el señor Villers ante la ausencia del señor Andrew viene a menudo a velar por su estado de salud, no quiero que se agite, ha recibido varias emociones fuertes.

-Como guste, sabe que siempre estaré a tu disposición, mi niña de ojos azules.

Susana se alejaba lentamente de la villa Andrew, por un momento se detuvo tocándose los labios: Terry, daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver, no sé vivir sin ti, estoy locamente enamorada, te perdono lo que me hiciste.

En la recamara de Rosemary.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? el doctor dice que debes tener una dieta sana y balanceada, debemos proteger tu corazoncito. A ver te daré tus pastillas. Aquí tenemos juguito de fresa.

-Si cada vez que me enferme te voy a tener a mi lado consintiéndome, pues quiero estar siempre enferma.

-Yo encantado de cuidar a tan hermosa damisela.

-Me divierten tus ocurrencias…- Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el tocar de la puerta-Adelante - dijo Rosemary

-Señorita, le dejaron esta nota hace dos horas, me dieron instrucciones de que se la entregara cuando estuviera acompañada del señor Villers.

-Comprendo, puedes retirarte.

-Con permiso- Slim se inclinó reverencialmente.

Al abrir la carta a Rosemary le cambió el rostro alegre por uno endurecido lleno de indignación. Solo de recordar ese nombre le generó incertidumbre.

**Señorita Rosemary Andrew, por favor no culpe a Terry de algo que yo causé con mis constates insinuaciones, yo lo llevé al límite. Si realmente me aprecia no dirá nada, me voy un tiempo a casa de mi tía confiando en su discreción.

Susana Marlowe.

-Rosemary arrugó la carta, sosteniéndola aún en sus manos recordó:

**Soy fruto de una aventura que tu padre tuvo con una mujer de burdel, por ti y por tu hermano fui relegado a esta vida llena de odio y miseria. Deben darme mi lugar…

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos: "Mentira, mentira, mi padre no pudo hacernos esto, él era un hombre intachable…".

-Señorita Rosemary, ¿qué le ha puesto mal?

Con la mirada perdida respondió - Necesito ponerme en contacto con un amigo de mi padre él debe aclararme todo. Mi padre fue un hombre de valores y principios, todo el tiempo nos los inculcó con sus acciones.

Los días pasaron.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? ¡Los esposos Andrew, llegaron!- dijo Albert mientras tomaba por la cintura a Candy, le daba besos en el cuello, ella le siguió el juego.

-¡Sí! ya al fin de haber estado una larga temporada bajo la calidez de los árboles del bosque de Lakewood hemos llegado, ja, ja, ja

-Y lo más probable que con un pequeño William en la pancita de mi amada- la tomó melosamente.

-Ja, ja, ja…- Candy no paraba de reír.

Rosemary bajaba las escaleras: Ustedes parecen unos niños no dejan de abrazarse y besarse; destilan amor a granel.

Albert caminó hasta donde su hermana para besarla y abrazarla.

\- ¡Hermanito suéltame, suéltame! ja, ja, ja. ¡Estas lleno de alegría!

-Es que estoy a punto de explotar de amor.

-Sí, ya suéltala, si no fuera tu hermana estaría celosa. Recuerde que sus atenciones deben ser solo para su esposa, señor Andrew.

-Por supuesto madame.

-Hermanita, nosotros nos vamos a cambiar para desayunar, al ratito nos vemos en el comedor.

-Lo siento, debo viajar a Inglaterra, así que estarán varias semanas solos.

-Hm otra luna de miel

-No seas tan fogoso, ja, ja contrólate- le dijo Candy

-De todos modos, en dos semanas nos vamos a Chicago.

-Luego los alcanzo allá

-Te llevaré a la estación…

-No por favor, sigan disfrutando. El señor Villers me acompañará.

-Hm. Creo que me pondré celoso.

-El señor Villers es un hombre muy amable. Ha sabido…En fin, no tengo porque darle explicaciones a mi hermano menor, me voy porque si no llegaré tarde.

-¡Hasta pronto, cuñada! Gracias por darnos nuestra segunda luna de miel.

-¡Señora! ¡Usted es incorregible! merece unas buenas nalgadas para que se porte bien-Candy subió las escaleras a prisa y Albert fue tras ella.

-Estos jóvenes se olvidaron de mí- se encogió de hombros Rosemary.

En la habitación

\- ¡Señora Andrew! ¡Le daré unas nalgadas!

-No, porque me meteré en la tina y no lo dejaré pasar.

-Eres capaz de someterme a tal tortura- Albert, buscaba la forma de atraparla ella detrás de una silla se iba despojando de la ropa.

-Me meteré sola, queda castigado.

-No lo creo te atraparé y te haré pagar por tu osadía.

-¡No!

Él la subió a su hombro y la metió en la tina- Candy cruzó los brazos como molesta.

-¿No te gusta el agua?

-Sí me gusta, pero detesto bañarme sola, además no me diste oportunidad de quitarme el pantalón.

-Eso se arregla pronto porque yo te lo quitaré y me meteré contigo- Él entró, salpicando agua al piso, se amaron nuevamente, pero con más pasión y entrega.

En la sala.

-Dorothy ¿y ese escándalo?

\- ¡Ah eres tú! Como estoy de buenas te responderé: Son los señores que volvieron de su luna de miel, ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Sabes que tienes prohibido entrar con esas fachas, esas botas las tienes como siempre, llenas de barro y estás ensuciando el piso.

Terry se le acercó rudamente: -Te garantizo que cuando ocupe el lugar que me corresponde en esta casa, serás la primera en tener la puerta abierta de este recinto pero ¡para que te largues y no regreses más!

-¡Ja! Ya los golpes de García se te subieron a la cabezota, por cierto, no lo he visto, ¿dónde está?

-Ash, ¡no es asunto tuyo!

-¡Grosero! No sé porque el patrón estan bueno contigo, si eres un vulgar naco sin educación.

\- ¡Calla! vieja mugrosa, rastrera- Salió Terry rechistando.

Días después en Londres.

-Señor Villers, gracias nuevamente por estar a mi lado.

-Quiero evitar que su salud se vea afectada por cualquier emoción inesperada. Ya envié la carta que usted me entregó. Debe de estar llegando a manos del duque en este momento.

Oficina del Duque Granchester.

-Hm. Una carta de Rosemary Andrew, la última vez que la vi, era una hermosa señorita, debe ser toda una dama, una mujer encantadora- El duque aproximó la carta a su nariz para sentir su olor, suspiró- huele a rosas, suaves y delicadas rosas, leeré cada palabra de esta dulce y bella mujer.

*Duque Richard Granchester, mis saludos y respetos hacia usted. Me he enterado de un hecho que ha generado en mí ser, incertidumbre y temo que esto pueda afectar la estabilidad de mi familia. Le solicito una audiencia privada, usted es el único que puede despejar mis dudas, el tema es en referencia a su amigo William C. Andrew, mi padre.

Rosemary Andrew.

En la villa Andrew.

-Vamos a cabalgar princesa.

-Vayamos, quiero disfrutar del paisaje antes de irnos a Chicago- Dijo melancólica.

-Sé que no quieres abandonar este paraíso, pero debo integrarme al trabajo- Candy entró al establo muy poco convencida: -Amor, te veo descontenta ¿cómo te puedo alegrar?

-Déjame pensarlo - Le rodeó el cuello - Que tal si me das un beso largo, muy, muy largo.

-Señora Andrew, lo que usted pide puede ser peligroso, lo más probable es que no pueda contenerme, soy pólvora una simple chispa y me prendo.

-Y yo encantada de quemarme contigo.

Ambos se fundieron en un apasionante beso. Candy le guiñó el ojo a César y Cleopatra haciéndole seña con el dedo para que callaran.

-Amor así, sí hazme tuya, me gusta cada vez que me haces el amor eres ardiente, fogoso.

-Mi amada Candy, a mí me encanta estar dentro de ti poseyéndote, sintiendo tu aroma, tu fragancia ¡Eres esplendida! ¡Te amo con todo mí ser!

-Sí Albert, continúa haciéndome el amor no solo con tus besos y caricias si no con tus palabras que me tienen al límite, no me canso de nuestras constantes entregas.

-Yo tampoco de amarte.

-A…Al…Albert, ¡te amo!

-Can…Candyyyy…Mi amor, mi eteeerno amor…- Recuperando el aliento, al cabo de unos minutos Albert se hizo a un lado- Uf, ¡qué locura!

Candy respirando agitadamente: -Amor. Amor… todo esto es nuestro, podemos hacer el amor en cualquier lado, a cualquier hora. ¡Me dejaste sin aliento!

Desde lo lejos Terry veía salir del granero a Albert y Candy arreglándose la vestimenta y dándose besos apasionados.

-¡Algún día yo soy el que disfrutará de tus besos Candy White Andrew! ¡Estoy seguro que serás mi mujer!

-Albert ya nos vamos a ir a Chicago y quiero hacer algo muy loco.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Sabes que te complazco en todo.

-¿Seguro? Te puedes arrepentir.

-Es un riesgo que tomaré.

-Pues ¡atrápame!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Sígueme!

Candy se trepó a un árbol frondoso que tenía ramas gruesas.

-Candy ¡baja de ahí es peligroso!

-¡No, no bajaré! ¡Si quieres que baje ven por mí! te reto.

-Candy White Andrew, tú lo pediste, iré por ti y esta vez no te escaparás de mis nalgadas ¡eres una niña mala!

Albert trepó el árbol con gran facilidad, Candy estaba sentada en una fuerte y gran rama.

-Candy me has provocado.

-Es justo lo que quería, provocarte.

Albert se acercó a ella sigilosamente como atrapando a su presa e intercambiaron de lugar él se sentó en la rama apoyando la espalda en el tronco y ella ahorcajadas sobre él, se quitó las botas y el vestido quedando solo en blúmer frente a Albert, pues no traía sostén.

-Solo una cosa.

\- ¿Qué? mi príncipe

-Tu blúmer me obstaculiza la entrada en ti.

\- ¿Te gustan? Ja, ja, ja recién salieron al mercado.

Ambos ante la ocurrencia de sus acciones rieron. Terry pasó por debajo del árbol, al darse cuenta qué se movían las ramas y que casi le caían encima las botas de Candy, decidió treparse, quedó estupefacto ante la visión de una hermosa mujer montada arriba de su peor enemigo y rival William Albert Andrew quien estaba semidesnudo, Candy se movía rítmicamente, al notar la presencia del extraño se tapó los senos con sus manos y le gritó: -¿Qué nos espías? ¡Lárgate! –Albert la tomó entre sus brazos para evitar que se cayera. Terry sin decir palabras bajó rápido.

\- Amor ¿estas bien? No te agites por favor puedes hacerte daño, ya se fue.

-Tú no lo notaste, pero se me quedó viendo feo.

-Hablaré con él, lo más probable es que haya subido sin saber que estábamos aquí. Cualquiera se pudo haber trepado.

-¡No sé porque eres tan tolerante con ese harapiento! ¡Me da mala espina su mirada! es oscura, es muy distinta a la tuya que estás lleno de ternura.

-Eso lo dices porque me amas y no me ves defecto alguno, ven otra vez amor terminemos lo que iniciamos, ya luego hablaré con él.

\- ¿Seguro?- Se hablaban entre besos.

-Segurísimo. Todo es un mal entendido.

Las palabras de Albert la serenaron. Se volvieron amar.

Terry con un nudo en la garganta trató de gritar, de maldecir.

¿Por qué él lo tuvo todo y yo no? ¿Es que no soy digno de tener una mujer así? ¿Por qué no te fijaste en mi Candy? si yo te amo ¡Te amo más que a mi vida! él disfruta tu cuerpo de diosa, jamás olvidaré esa linda imagen de tu cuerpo desnudo, aunque él te haya hecho suya, no me importa, él fue el primero, pero yo seré el ultimo, te lo garantizo.

En la noche

-Hola, Terry pasa, toma asiento, por favor- Terry inexpresivo obedeció- Mi esposa esta algo angustiada por…- se aclaró la garganta - bueno por lo que viste, mi principal intención era que nos acompañaras a Chicago, pero después de lo sucedido, mi esposa estaría incómoda con tu presencia. En cuanto a los estudios, le he enviado una notificación a George para que te ayude en todo lo referente a tu aprendizaje, te conozco desde niño y sé que has sufrido, quiero que te forjes un porvenir sólido para que les puedas ofrecer a tu futura esposa e hijos una vida estable, espero me sepas entender.

-Somos amigos siempre he tenido grandes cosas tuyas, espero en el futuro seguirla disfrutando entre ellas la educación.

-Gracias por tu compresión, George es un letrado, él será tu guía, bien, debo terminar de firmar unos documentos.

Se estrecharon la mano.

Terry pensó: "hasta el momento tú las ha ganado todas, ya buscaré la forma de ir a Chicago de ser necesario los seguiré y no descansaré hasta que ella sea mía.

En el auto

-Me siento nostálgica no deseo abandonar a mi amado Lakewood, ¿sabes? No me quiero ir.

Abrazándola le dijo- Yo tampoco quiero abandonar este lugar que ha sido testigo de nuestro amor.

-Bert, aún me cuesta entender, ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir? Siento que es mejor quedarnos aquí.

-Princesa, soy empresario debo hacer negocios y me siento tentado por una inversión que nos dará grandes dividendos.

-Somos muy ricos.

-Sí, pero el dinero no es solo para nosotros, sirve para generar más empleos, muchas familias se beneficiarán.

-Por eso te amo, te quiero, te adoro- le decía dándoles besitos en la mejilla- Porque eres tan, pero ¡tan benevolente con todos!

-Se supone que yo soy el de los piropos.

-Los tiempos cambian.

-No lo dudo.

En Inglaterra.

-Señorita Andrew.

-George, somos amigos por favor llámame Rosemary.

-Es que usted es mi pa…

-George, tu eres más que un empleado de confianza eres un hombre que ha sabido escucharme y entender mi dolor. Eres un amigo incondicional.

George hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto. Rosemary negó con la cabeza. George estos días ha servido para darme cuenta…

-Están tocando la puerta, iré.

-No, yo abriré espera aquí.

-Buenas tardes señorita Andrew, le llegó un mensaje de parte del duque Granchester.

-Gracias. ¡Al fin me contestó! leeré.

-La dejare a solas.

-No, espera, quiero que escuches la respuesta, me está invitando a una fiesta en su villa, estarán presentes varios representantes de la cámara de lores.

-Su padre tiene un título nobiliario, lo cual la convierte a usted en condesa.

\- Quiero renegar de ese título, sin embargo asistiré, será mi oportunidad para hablar con el mejor amigo de mi padre…Richard Granchester. George antes de marcharse quiero pedirle que usted sea mi acompañante ¿Lo hará?

-Siempre estaré a su lado, por ahora la dejaré descansar.

-Gracias por ser mi ángel guardián.

En la mansión de Chicago.

-¡Princesa bienvenida a su palacio!- dijo Albert abriendo los brazos teatralmente a la vez que hacía una reverencia.

-¿Por qué eres tan gracioso? Usted señor Andrew ¡es un bufón!

-Soy tu títere- Se acercó a Candy de manera seductora.

-Bert, ¿existirá otra manera de no sé… ser más serio en esta relación?

-No- la levantó y se la llevó hasta la recamara.

En la noche.

-Te ves apuesto y ese socio, que me dices, ¿cómo se llama? Ven te anudo la corbata, debes estar elegante.

-Gracias amor- decía Albert dejándose arreglar por su amada- Henry Ford, diseñó un nuevo auto que reemplazará al Ford T, se trata del Ford A es innovador y económicamente accesible. Si todo sale bien mañana lo probaré en la pista de carreras. Auch. Amor casi me ahorcas.

-¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¿Por qué lo tienes que probar tú? ¡Qué lo haga él, que es el inventor!

\- ¡Soy el inversionista! debo cerciorarme de que realmente funcione.

-¡No quiero! Soy tu esposa y te digo que no.

-Candy, debes comprender.

-No sé cómo decírtelo, pero siento algo extraño, aquí en mi pecho.

-Son premoniciones, no debes de hacer caso de todo lo que sientas, vivirías en constante agonía, ven siéntate en mis piernas y dame un beso.

Ford llegó a la casa Andrew y cenaron en total calma, Candy por más que trató no pudo ocultar su rostro de desacuerdo y enojo. Al irse el invitado le fue a dar la mano a Candy, pero ella solo pudo hacer la mirada a un lado, se sentía incomoda. Albert distrajo la atención del invitado ofreciéndose a acompañarlo hasta la puerta, Candy se frotaba los brazos como si su cuerpo le dijera que algo pasaría y para nada le agradaba ese presentimiento.

En la recamara ambos estaban durmiendo.

Candy soñó que Albert caminaba con ella agarrados de las manos por el bosque, de pronto una niebla espesa los envolvía y ella sentía un frio que la paralizaba, ya no veía a Albert, ella corrió buscándolo por todas partes, no se fijaba y caía a un pozo que estaba tapado con unas ramas, sintió un gran dolor en su columna vertebral.

Candy gritó: ¡No!

-Candy, ¿amor estas bien? Tranquila estas conmigo, deja de agitarte.

-Albert te amo, ¡por favor no vayas a esa carrera! ¡Que lo pruebe otro, tú no! te lo suplico.

Albert agarrando sus manos entre las de él: Sabes que no puedo.

-No te convenceré. Albert hazme el amor esta noche como nunca antes. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero quedar impregnada de ti, de tu amor.

Esa noche no hubo movimientos de deseo carnal solo fue una unión para sentir que eran el uno para el otro, almas gemelas que se mezclaban para formar un solo ser.

Al día siguiente. En Inglaterra en la fiesta de Lores. Rosemary se acercaba a la familia Granchester cuando se escucharon varios disparos, todos se tiraron al piso.

En la pista de carreras.

-Bert estas a tiempo no lo hagas.

-¿Estas listo Andrew?

-¿Por qué no lo prueba usted?- le gritó Candy a Henry Ford.

-Por favor discúlpela, está un poco agitada- Albert le besó la frente y luego los labios- Confía en mí por favor.

A Candy se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas, quiso con todas sus fuerzas evitarlo, pero no pudo, Albert se subió al Ford A. Y al ir a más de 80 Km/hrs, el auto se desestabilizó perdiendo el control, en una curva colisionó contra una pared. Candy al ver el choque se le desorbitaron los ojos, corrieron desesperadamente para tratar de auxiliarlo porque vieron que se empezó a incendiar el auto por la parte trasera.

Continuará...

Saludos a todas a mi nana querida, ROS MadelRos, Nana Rose. Adorada Andrew (tengo que leer tus fic que son buenísimos, claro son de Albert), Storman (Estoy disfrutando de una nueva oportunidad), La Castaaneda (Gracias princisesa), Tuty Pineapple (si que nos agarramos con esta historia ya ves que nos quedó bien larga pero fue necesario, estoy satisfecha con nuestro trabajo), mabolla15, Sailor venus, Sandy Sanchez (aquí entre nos pero no digas nada creo que me voy a leer uno de tus fic de tu, tu sabes el de tu amado, ya verás cual me leí porque veras mi comentario jiji), Lizita, sayuri1707, Loreley Ardlay, Triny.

Muchas gracias a Todas por leer un fuerte saludo a México oro por su salud y estabilidad emocional tras los hechos acaecidos a raíz del terremoto. Mil Bendiciones de nuestro amado Dios.

Como siempre hagan Bien y no olviden comentar jijiji. Ya saben este capítulo vale por tres o 20 de los míos jajajajaja recuerden que hago 100 palabras por episodio. Muack las amo.


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Edición: TutyPineapple.

Narración y diálogo: Yule.

Candy, corrió hasta no poder más, todo el lugar era un completo alboroto todos gritaban por la desesperación de no poder apagar el fuego que estaba a punto de alcanzar el asiento del piloto.

En la recepción de la Villa Granchester, Rosemary caminaba en dirección al duque, cuando de pronto se escucharon unos disparos que venían de un área desconocida del lugar, Rosemary solo pudo ver los ojos de George quien se le abalanzó al ver que estaba a punto de ser alcanzada por una bala perdida.

-George…

-Señorita Rosemary, ¿está usted bien? -George se había desvanecido frente a la mirada de Rosemary, ella no aguantó la angustia al ver que perdía la consciencia, empezó a preguntarle.

-¿George, que le sucede? ¡Reaccione por favor!

-Albert, ¡No!

-¡Señorita no vaya!

-¡Déjeme! es mi marido, ¡Suélteme o lo muerdo! ¿Es que acaso no entiende que lo amo con mi vida? - Candy no se aguantó y le dio un pisotón y corrió hasta el auto, rápidamente los otros usaron el apagafuegos, pero aun así se volvía a encender, a como pudo logró medio sacarlo pues era muy pesado, los otros la ayudaron antes de que el auto se terminara de incendiar por completo.

-¡Albert! ¡Amor reacciona por favor! ¡No me dejes! ¡No me abandones! ¡No podría vivir sin ti! te amo demasiado, siempre he sabido que somos almas gemelas, yo la verdad no podría continuar esta vida sin ti, ¡Si te vas, yo me voy contigo! puedo soportar todo menos vivir sin ti- decía Candy tratando de que reaccionara, incluso lo agitaba, la tuvieron que apartar de él a la fuerza para poderle brindar los primeros auxilios.

Mientras tanto en el festejo en honor a los representantes de la corona.

Todos corrían desesperados de un lado a otro ante el múltiple asesinato, la sangre corría por todo el piso, Rosemary nunca había sentido tanta angustia en su vida, pero su mayor preocupación era Georges, que no abría los ojos estaba arrepentida de haber insistido en asistir a la reunión. Ella deseaba regresar el tiempo, pero simplemente no podía, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Fueron los peores minutos de su vida.

-George, ¡George reacciona por favor! ¡perdóname por haberte insistido! Yo…

-Señorita deje que nos ocupemos del señor- le dijeron unos lacayos

A los días del festejo era la comidilla de todos los diarios de Inglaterra el múltiple asesinato que se denominó aquel día: "El genocidio que desboronó a la sociedad inglesa".

-Señorita Andrew, el señor Villers podrá irse hoy del hospital, por suerte la herida fue a nivel muscular y no afectó ninguna arteria o vena importante, que luego progresara a una hemorragia o desencadenara una fuerte infección- le comunicó el médico.

-Gracias doctor, estos días fueron difíciles de sobrellevar- dijo llevándose el pañuelo a los ojos para limpiar algunas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus resplandecientes ojos color verde.

Rosemary pensó: Deseo hablar con el duque, pero en estos momentos es el hombre más desdichado del mundo, debo darle mi apoyo como sé que mi padre lo habría hecho.

En la Villa de los Granchester

-Yo no quería que mis hijos murieran- Hablaba consigo mismo el Duque en el despacho, aislado de todos- Tú, Rosemary Andrew, realmente eres una mujer fascinante, ese día te vi por un breve tiempo y fue suficiente para grabarme tu rostro, tu dulce y bello rostro.

No obstante, en la clínica.

-Señora Andrew, el médico desea hablar con usted en privado- Le comunicó amablemente la enfermera. Candy angustiada con la ropa sucia por el humo y la sangre de Albert entró al consultorio.

-Señora Andrew, tome asiento por favor- El médico le señaló la silla, ella un poco confundida obedeció, temía lo peor, él tomó una bocanada de aire no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para darle a conocer el estado de salud de su esposo, era una situación muy difícil - Señora hicimos todo lo posible para estabilizar a su esposo, lamentablemente los estudios radiológicos evidenciaron- El médico se levantó en dirección al negatoscopio encendiendo su luz de modo tal que Candy pudiera ver la fisura del hueso parietal izquierdo- Esta pequeña fisura posiblemente afecte la movilidad derecha de su esposo incluso afecte su habla, si él se logra salvar…

Dos años después…

Candy en el balcón observaba el ocaso, no había día que no recordara cuando cambió su vida por completo, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, se preguntaba ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice de mal? ¿Sí, todo era perfecto entre los dos? ¿Por qué tanta crueldad en la vida? ¿Es que acaso no existe la felicidad plena? ¿Todos debemos sufrir para poder alcanzar la felicidad? Dios ¿por qué? su mente viajaba al pasado queriendo regresarlo inútilmente.

-Dios, ya son más de dos años y me parece que fue ayer, me pregunto: ¿todos estamos destinados a sufrir sin importar estatus social, religión, raza, todos debemos pasar por pruebas? Sí, es así Dios…

Candy, se debilitó para evitar desmoronarse se sujetó de los barrotes del balcón para no caer al piso, el olor a lluvia la hizo retornar a ese día que marcó la diferencia de un antes y después, ya no sería la mujer feliz y alegre que alguna vez fue

-Candy, debes ser fuerte no puedes derrumbarte.

-Esa voz es de…

-Sí, amiga soy yo apenas me enteré de tu situación decidí regresar, somos hermanas aunque mi tía me llevó a tu casa para ser tu dama de compañía yo desarrollé por ti un vínculo afectivo irrompible.

-¡Susana!- Candy que hasta ese instante estuvo inmóvil caminó hasta ella para refugiarse en sus brazos- dime ¿Qué hago?

-Afrontar.

Candy regresó a la realidad para escuchar la voz de Susana Marlowe su ahora consejera.

-Candy, ya el auto está listo para regresarnos a Lakewood. Tu cuñada desea hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

-¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

-Vamos, deja de llorar

En Lakewood.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- habló con autoridad Terry.

Dorothy miró de arriba a abajo a Terry con desdén- menos mal que solo eres un peón porque si fueras el dueño…

Terry no soportó una más de sus desplantes y la sujetó por el cuello-Escucha criada zarrapastrosa última vez que me hablas y me ves con inferioridad, yo seré tu futuro patrón eso te lo garantizo y me encargaré de que nadie te contrate para que te mueras de hambre. ¿Te quedó, claro?- Dorothy al sentir que se asfixiaba afirmó con la cabeza de manera exagerada

\- Te das cuenta que ahora si nos podemos entender sirvienta. Ahora, volveré a preguntar ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Tratando de respirar con normalidad contestó: -La señora Candy…

A Terry se le iluminaron los ojos. Caminó en dirección al despacho.

Dorothy pensaba mientras caminaba con dificultad: -Ojala no se arrepientan de haber ayudado a ese arrogante, ojalá se den cuenta los patrones que es un monstruo.

Terry entró al despacho y se sirvió un trago doble de Whisky escocés 25 años- ¡Que delicia de seguro estos dos años te han hecho más mujer! Candy ante el retrato de tu marido juro que serás mi mujer, te seduciré y serás mía - expresó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

En el auto camino a Lakewood, Candy recordó la conversación con su cuñada.

-Según indicaciones médicas el cambió de ambiente le hará bien a nuestro Bert…creo que ustedes merecen estar solos para mejorar su relación amorosa, aquí en la ciudad existe demasiado estrés.

-Tú presencia nos ha ayudado a seguir adelante, tú, Susana incluso Georges, aunque se la pase más en Lakewood.

-Él está instruyendo a un joven que se hará a cargo de nuestro patrimonio mientras Albert se restablece, estoy segura que la vida de campo lo ayudará a…

Candy sujetó la mano de Albert- Amor ya estamos llegando ¡mira los pajaritos y las flores que tanto nos encantan! estoy segura que aquí tu y yo…-Con un poco de picardía se le insinuó, Albert le soltó de su agarre- Amor, sé que estas un poco estresado, pero estoy segura que la vida de campo nos hará bien.

-Te… te he dicho que no debes preocuparte por… por mí, ¡Es mejor que rehagas tu vida con otro hombre, yo ya no soy el mismo de antes!

-¡Deja de decirme lo de siempre, escucha bien no te abandonaré nunca, nunca entiendes! ¡Recuerda en la salud o en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza! ¡Stewart, detenga el auto por favor! quédese aquí ya regreso - Candy corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el lago para drenar toda su ira y frustración. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas: ¡NO TE ABANDONARÉ, NUNCA, WILLIAM ABERT ANDREW!

Dorothy salió alegre: Señores ¡qué alegría ustedes de regreso! qué bueno, ¡Deje las maletas yo se las llevo! Ya era hora de que regresaran, existe una persona aquí que se cree el heredero de la casa.

-Siempre con tus ocurrencias. Voy ayudar a mi esposo a bajar del auto -Albert, ya se había adelantado con ayuda de su bastón. Él perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso trató de pararse pero le costaba.

-Ven con calma…

-¡Suéltame!

-Señora Andrew, deje que yo me haga cargo- Ella se hizo a un lado, Terry desde lo lejos contemplaba la escena con triunfo.

-¡El gran William Albert Andrew, convertido en un guiñapo!

Terry salió a recibirlos con una sonrisa-¡Que alegría verlos de vuelta! He sabido manejar la villa, ¡observen todo está maravilloso!

-Señor Terrence, más tarde mi esposo hablará con usted, haga el favor de hacerse a un lado, necesitamos descansar.

Terrence los veía entrar a la casa nunca había tenido tanta dicha junta a excepción del día que golpeó salvajemente a García, sentía que con cada golpe liberaba su alma, más aún cuando su sangre salpicaba su rostro ese olor era delicioso, el olor a triunfo. De pronto reconoció a una mujer que entró después de sus patrones, era ella, Susana Marlowe la mujer de quien abusó, el pensó: ¿Será que se atreverá a arruinarme todo lo que he logrado en estos dos años acusándome con Candy o William?

Susana lo miró fijamente.

En la noche.

Candy después de ayudar a Albert a ducharse se vistió con un Babydoll transparente ceñido al cuerpo para ir a la cama. Albert, la miró con deseo de amarla. Ella se le acercó y se le montó encima lo empezó a besar apasionadamente él amasaba sus glúteos con la mano izquierda e intentó hacerlo con la mano contraria. Él detuvo las caricias.

-Para Candy… No está funcionando

Ella no dejaba de estimularlo- Amor solo es cuestión de relajarse. Vamos sigue, creo que ahora si se está poniendo erguido. Vamos penétrame- Candy se terminó de desnudar.

-Candy, basta, ¡basta! ¡No funciona es lo mismo de siempre! ¡Soy un desgraciado hemipléjico! Inservible, ¡Lárgate de aquí! no sigas conmigo. Yo ya no sirvo.

Continuará…

Escenas del próximo capítulo:

Chicago.

-Señorita Andrew el duque Granchester la solicita está en el recibidor.

-Gracias Slim, enseguida bajo…

-Señorita Andrew, está más bella que nunca, dígame ¿Qué opina de mi propuesta?

Gracias a todas, si quieren más capítulos solo dejen comentarios Jiji. Dios nos Bendiga.

Besos Nana.


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Idea original y edición de Tuty Pineapple.

Narradora Yuleni.

-Albert, no debes ser agresivo estoy segura…

-¡No continúes más con tus conjeturas!¡No me humilles más! ya son casi dos años que hemos intentado estar juntos y nada.

Albert como pudo se giró contrario a Candy, ella quería hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no existía palabra alguna que pudiera calmar su frustración, con ojos brillosos por el deseo de llorar, respiró hondo y ahogó el llanto. Se levantó cuidadosamente para caminar hacia uno de los cajones del armario, agarró una bata sencilla y se metió a la cama nuevamente mañana sería un nuevo día (se dijo así misma), por otro lado Albert cerró los ojos como si estuviera dormido, realmente le era imposible conciliar el sueño, tenía ganas de salir huyendo, era un infierno que él solo vivía o creía que era el único que lo vivía.

Al día siguiente en el comedor Albert ayudado por su esposa se sentaba en la silla principal.

-Señora Andrew, el Terry está en la sala, ya le dije que ustedes lo atenderán después del desayuno.

-Gracias Dorothy, ya somos dos que no lo toleramos es que es un…

-Dorothy-intervino Albert

-¿Sí Señor?

-Dígale que desayune con nosotros.

-Pero, es que yo le dije…

Candy no quería contradecir a su esposo así que evitó que Dorothy replicara sus órdenes-Dorothy, por favor dígale que nos acompañe.

-De acuerdo- obedeció desganada.

Albert limpiándose la comisura labial con la servilleta de tela expresó: Creo que ya no tengo autoridad en esta casa.

-Amor no es eso, es que él tiene un aura ¿cómo decirte? Negativa ¡Esa es la palabra!—Su comentario le generó gracia, cuándo ella le agarró la mano Terry entró e interrumpió el acercamiento.

-Buenos días—Sin esperar invitación se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa en contraparte a Albert, conducta que le pareció grosera a Candy, sus ojos hablaron por ella. Terry solo le sonrío.

-Después de tanto tiempo veo que has madurado y te has convertido en un as en los negocios, excelente aprendiz, George me ha platicado de tus grandes avances…

La mañana pasó tranquila charlaron de negocios y una que otra vez Terry por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Candy, en sus pensamientos: ¡Eres tan bella! te amo con todo mí ser, mataría sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por tenerte solo un minuto entre mis brazos y hacerte mía solo mía y de nadie más. A este mequetrefe no lo tolero debo aguantar, pronto seremos tú y yo mi musa. Sus cavilaciones fueron desvanecidas al oír repentinamente la voz de Susana, quién se estremeció al ver de frente al amor de su vida, trató de disimular su asombro.

-Señor Terence un placer verle nuevamente.

Él extrañado asintió y dijo preocupado- Igualmente señorita.

A Candy le pareció extraña la lejanía de su saludo, pues tenía entendido de que ambos fueron novios.

No obstante, en la mansión de los Andrew ubicada en Chicago.

-Señorita Andrew, el duque Granchester la solicita en el recibidor.

-Gracias Slim, enseguida bajo… ¡Ya es tiempo de aclarar todo de una vez! aquella noche que vial duque fue poco lo que logramos dilucidar, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer:

-Rosemary, quiero brindarle una mejor atención pero entiéndame estoy devastado—Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer conmoviéndola.

-Quiero que cuente con mi apoyo incondicional.

Los días habían pasado y se hicieron más cercanos hasta que por fin Rosemary, un día logró tocar el tema, ella aún no era enterada del accidente del hermano, George como siempre actuaba como un guardaespaldas, asunto que molestaba al duque pero le parecía inoportuno manifestar su enojo.

Duque-expresó Rosy

Por favor, somos más que simples conocidos dejemos a un lado los formalismos y tuteémonos.

Claro—Carraspeó un poco para tener la suficiente fuerzas de iniciar la conversación- Du… perdón quise decir Richard iré al grano porque esto es un asunto muy delicado, bien sin más preámbulo preguntaré ¿Mi padre tuvo una relación extramarital de la que usted tenga conocimiento?— Sin más se paró y caminó hasta la ventana para ocultar su llanto, el Duque la siguió y puso sus manos en sus hombros ella se volteó y se refugió en su pecho y él se deleitó con su suave aroma a rosas frescas.

¿La verdad?

Se lo imploro.

Seré honesto contigo tu padre ante la sociedad fue un hombre de admiración pero tras esa figura de hombre gallardo y respetuoso realmente se ocultaba un insaciable seductor ninguna mujer lo satisfacía… estas muy agitada será mejor que paremos esta conversación.

Continúe por favor necesito saber de una vez por todas si mi padre dejó a la deriva es decir si fue capaz de dejar a su suerte a un niño

El duque ante la revelación se sorprendió, a su mente llegó la noche en que Eleonor Baker, le entregó el fruto de varias noches de entrega de amor por parte de ella y de lujuria por parte de él, a la vez se sentía con una luz de esperanza de saber que contaba con un hijo, por ello decidió preguntar:

Pero… ¿A qué se debe su curiosidad?

En la villa de Lakewood en una humilde vivienda habita un chico de unos casi veinte años de edad, de cabellos castaños oscuros, porte elegante muy a pesar de su desaliñada vestimenta producto de su arduo trabajo como peón.

¿Peón?- Al duque se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió como si el corazón se le estrujara.

Sí, fue criado por el capataz de la familia, ese chico alberga en sus ojos odio, rabia en sí mucho resentimiento, ese hombre dañó su alma y si existe la posibilidad de que sea mi hermano como él me dijo yo no lo voy a abandonar— Se retiró del refugio del duque para caminar hasta una silla del cual se apoyó y decididamente dijo- le ayudaré.

Te contaré todo, hace 21 años yo estaba en una etapa difícil de mi matrimonio conocí una mujer sumamente hermosa, tan hermosa que estuve dispuesto a abandonar los privilegios de la realeza para entregarme al amor… fui un estúpido.

¿Por qué lo dice? ¿A qué viene su reproche?

Ese día estaba dispuesto a todo, entré a la casa de la que consideraba mi amada, solo un par de noches había cometido el error de entregarme a la pasión y cuando fui a buscarla para hablar de mi plan de huir juntos vi la puerta abierta entré y encontré… lo siento tu padre estaba entre su regazo haciéndola suya, quise matarlo pero me fui sumergido en el dolor. Luego me enteré que ella nos había engañado a los dos, era una oportunista.

¿Era?

Sí, uno de sus amantes la hirió de gravedad, fue la causa de su muerte.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué terrible!

-Por un lado comprendí a mi amigo, con el tiempo lo perdoné en sí él no sabía que ella era mi amor. Ahora que me cuentas de la existencia de un chico, me hace pensar que quizás pueda ser el hijo de ella y si es así yo podría ser su padre.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Yo, aún seguía dolido por la traición y en una oportunidad una mujer llegó con un recado, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con tu padre y conmigo. Cuando llegué… era muy tarde ella ya había fallecido y tu padre estuvo antes que yo, según era referente a un niño, pensé que se trataba de un sobrino o un familiar, así que no le di mayor importancia, mi corazón ya tenía suficiente, muy a pesar de que fue una mujer frívola y sin escrúpulos la amé y su muerte me afectó. Creo que mi defecto es amar hasta los huesos- esto último lo dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos- entregar todo de mí.

Para Rosemary, fue un día lleno de sorpresas, pues recibió la terrible noticia de que su hermano se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. George le brindó la fuerza necesaria y posterior de que ella le platicara que posiblemente Terry fuera su hermano, él le prometió ayudarlo en todo lo necesario.

El saludo del Duque la regreso a la realidad.

-Señorita Andrew, está más bella que nunca, dígame ¿Qué opina de mi propuesta?

Recuerde sin formalismos-Expresó con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, me acompañará a cenar…

En Lakewood Susana observaba el rosedal.

-¿Triste?

-¡Oh Candy! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Por qué he de estarlo?

-Por Terry, me doy cuenta que con su solo escuchar su nombre te exaltas ¿Por qué ya no están juntos?

\- Porque él siempre ha estado enamorada de otra.

Susana en el rosedal realmente recordaba la conversación intensa que tuvo con Terry justo después de que Candy se fuera a acompañar a Albert en sus ejercicios matutinos para ir recuperando la movilidad física.

Terry la había agarrado rudamente por las muñecas para interrogarla: ¿A qué has regresado? ¿Quieres qué te cumpla? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la culpable de aquella vez, yo soy un hombre y necesitaba desahogar mis deseos y más de una vez te me insinuaste, así que no te quejes. ¿Entiendes?

-No, me estoy quejando, sé que tengo toda la culpa yo, yo… solo quiero hacerte feliz— Terry la soltó y le dio la espalda.

—Dime por favor ¿Dónde está tu felicidad?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Sí—le contestó al mismo tiempo que besaba su espalda.

-En Candy, la quiero para mí ¡Quiero que sea mía en su totalidad!

Fue un terrible golpe para Susana escuchar que su amado estaba interesado en la patrona pero con tal de complacerlo le dijo: La tendrás, será tuya. Te lo juro…

-Candy, él está enamorado de otra chica… me lo confesó y decidí respetar sus deseos.

-Me alegro por ti es un hombre áspero jamás habrías sido feliz con un tipo como él, su mirada es… no sé…¡Oscura!

-Terry es un hombre sufrido ¿Te acuerdas como lo golpeaba ese hombre robusto que siempre olía a licor barato mezclado con tabaco?

-Como se puede olvidar a un señor tan déspota en más de una ocasión le hable a Albert de él, le dije que lo controlara pero cuando mi esposo iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, le dijeron que desapareció repentinamente, como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra nadie supo más de él.

-Comprendes Candy ese hombre le maltrató. Terry en realidad es un buen hombre. ¿Te cuento algo?

-Claro-contestó Candy con curiosidad

-Será una conversación entre chicas.

-Bien, te lo diré en una ocasión tuve la dicha de estar entre los brazos de Terry, es un hombre ardiente, complaciente en todo, está bien dotado ¿comprendes?

-¡Cielos Susana! ¿Qué cosas dices?- Candy se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo has estado con tu esposo?

-Mi esposo es un excelente amante, antes nos divertíamos…

-¿Nos divertíamos? ¿Hablas en pasado? Candy se honesta conmigo, somos amigas—Susana bien sabía de las discusiones maritales que ambos tenían, en más de una ocasión pasó cerca de su recámara y los oyó, así que sabía qué punto tocar, Candy cabizbaja le contó todo.

—Es normal que una mujer tenga cierta necesidad de satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, deberías de dejar de insistirle a tu marido, tu acoso solo hará que se aleje de ti, puedes buscar desahogarte con otro hombre.

-Susana ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esas insinuaciones?

-¡Estas atormentando a tu marido! eso solo lo alejará- Candy se negaba escucharla- Te diré algo y seré directa: No pude continuar mi relación con Terry, porque a él le gustas tú…

 **Escena del siguiente Capítulo.**

En el río.

-Ese atrevido que hace ahí bañándose desnudo.

Gracias a todas las adoro mil Bendiciones de nuestro Dios. Muack.


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Edición: Tuty.

Narración: Yuleni.

-¡Susana! ¿Cómo?...

-Terry, te ama desde el primer momento en que te vio; yo creí que lo haría olvidar, pero fue en vano aquella vez que me hizo suya lo hizo pensando en ti, él te ama con locura y él estaría dispuesto a satisfacer tus necesidades como mujer sin interferir en tu matrimonio. ¡Vamos los hombres lo hacen! ¡tienen sus amantes! ¿Qué hay de malo que una mujer tenga su desahogo?

Candy quedaba sorprendida con cada palabra emitida por Susana.

Yo amo a mi esposo en cuerpo y alma…

Sí lo amaras tanto como dices no lo acosarías, es normal tener deseos sexuales eres una mujer joven con un esposo impedido físicamente ¿Crees que se va a recuperar pronto? Ni siquiera tienes la certeza de que se recupere - Susana se puso atrás del oído de Candy - Hagamos algo…mmm… medítalo, piénsalo los dos se pueden dar el consuelo que necesitan.

Los días pasaron con total tranquilidad, hasta que una noche Susana entró a la habitación de Terry con un camisón transparente, ya era de madrugada, se le acercó sigilosamente metió su mano dentro de las sábanas, ante la sensación Terry despertó y reaccionó de manera tosca la quiso apartar, pero ella le habló en susurro:

-Terry, pronto Candy será tuya por el momento desahógate conmigo imagínate que soy ella, que soy Candy, tengo un plan que no fallará pronto la tendrás aquí debajo de tus sábanas-Terry la tomó por los brazos e hizo que ella se le montara, con una mano sacó su miembro de la pijama para introducírselo, el rostro de Susana reflejaba placer. Mientras Terry, cerraba los ojos y gemía el nombre de su amada Candy.

-Candy, oh Candy, siente como te hago mía yo soy mejor que él ¿verdad? ¡Dímelo! dímelo, di que solo yo puedo hacerte mujer...

-Sí, sí Terry solo tú sabes complacerme, él es un impedido que no sabe cómo manejarme en la cama.

-Es un imbécil jamás te ha logrado satisfacer como yo…

-Nunca, nunca solo tu amor… ¡Oh, Terry!

-¿Por qué te casaste con él? ¿Por qué no esperaste por mí? Te obligó ¿verdad? mi amada pecosa.

-Sí, sí me obligaron, pero ya estoy aquí contigo y no me iré nunca.

Al oír las palabras de Susana la tomó por las caderas y aceleró sus movimientos a la vez que se apoderaba de sus labios y lengua con fervor y deseo descontrolado, ambos llegaron al clímax.

No obstante, en la mansión Andrew de Chicago.

-¡Oh, George está despierto!- dijo a la vez que se cerraba la bata de dormir.

George avergonzado agachó la mirada - Perdone señorita Andrew, enseguida me retiro.

-George deja de ser tan formal conmigo, volvemos a lo mismo ¿porqué siento que cada vez que estamos solos te pones nervioso?

-Es que usted es una dama, merece todo el respeto de mi parte- Rosemary se acercó a él. George carraspeó -Debo irme a la recámara mañana nos espera un duro día de trabajo tenemos la cita con el duque Granchester.

-Está bien, está bien- respiró profundo -Mañana debemos cerrar negocios con él.

Se despidió con una reverencia, al ver como se marchaba negó con la cabeza.

George en su habitación: "Rosemary suspiro cada vez que la veo pero ¿qué le puedo ofrecer? Usted nació para vivir como una reina, ¿Qué dirá la sociedad que me estoy aprovechando de su condición social? Le debo respeto a la memoria de su padre gracias a él salí del inframundo, un mundo lleno de delincuencia y pensar que fui un ratero me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento pasado, no me queda de otra que cuidarla desde las sombras…"

Rosemary abrió la puerta- ¡George! me cansé de este juego, soy simplemente una mujer.

-Pero…

-Nada- ella se levantó de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Georges, ambos cayeron en la cama, ella lo besó y lo rodeó con sus manos, entre besos torpes...

-No, no quiero que se arrepienta de lo que estamos a punto de hacer

-Shhh… escucha nunca me arrepentiré, porque te amo, deseo sentirte dentro de mí.

George tenía una lucha interna, cayó preso del amor que le profesaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Sutilmente le desabotonó el camisón, dejando al descubierto su delicado y hermoso cuerpo, pasó tiernamente el dorso de su mano derecha por toda su piel la hizo estremecer—la trataré como la más frágil y delicada flor.

-Gracias, George- Ella alzó su quijada para sentir sus cálidos labios, él le correspondió con dulzura, la tomó entre sus brazos, se cubrieron con las sábanas a medida que él se despojaba lentamente de su pijama.

-George, siempre te he amado ¿Por qué nunca te me declaraste?

-Señorita Rosemary, yo soy un simple sirviente usted se merece alguien de su mismo nivel.

-¿Cómo me puedes hablar así en pleno acto? ¿No te diste cuenta que esperé por ti? Solo tú estás disfrutando de mi cuerpo, de mí ser

-Lo sé señorita Andrew, perdóneme, solo quiero que tenga lo mejor.

-Note menosprecies, eres mi felicidad y me has tratado con amor y ternura; eres la mejor elección - George le sonrió ante el cumplido.

Esa noche George y Rosemary se entregaron a la pasión que se guardaron durante años, los dos tenían una relación patrona empleado, que posteriormente progresó a una bella en inseparable amistad convirtiéndose en amor, a través de suaves y dulces caricias se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban y que los llevó al éxtasis.

Al día siguiente, Rosemary le tocó con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de George- Despierta dormilón, tenemos que estar a las once en la casa del duque.

-Claro señori…

-¿Hasta cuando me vas a decir señorita? ja, ja, ja y después de lo ocurrido- George se sonrojó.

En la Villa Andrew de Lakewood.

-Cuanta pasión tienes reprimida, me has tomado tantas veces…

-Shhh ¡Cállate, quiero pensar que eres ella!

-Sí, soy tu esclava.

Bert, ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

Qué mi actitud no contribuye en nada en mi recuperación y lo más probable es que nunca me recupere, me sugirió un psicólogo, ya por lo visto aparte de ser un inútil, soy un desquiciado.

No te trates así, es un terapeuta emocional…

Ya veo estuviste hablando con él, ¿para qué me preguntas?

Te pregunto porque somos esposos y debemos comunicarnos.

Mejor divórciate de mí, no tiene caso que pierdas tu juventud a mi lado no te puedo cumplir como hombre ni represento una figura de respeto, todos me ven como un discapacitado por el cual deben sentir pena o lástima de su condición.

Me gustaría dar un paseo por el río, nos vendría bien apreciar la naturaleza…

Albert, con ayuda del bastón se levantó - Me voy a descansar, por favor no me sigas - Candy se quedó atónita.

-¡Que genio se gasta el jefe!

-¡Dorothy!

-Es cierto, pero son pruebas que les ponen nuestro Dios para saber qué tan fuerte es su amor- Lo dijo risueña- Por favor, sea paciente entiéndalo no es fácil estar así, de seguro la psiquiatra le hace recuperarse de su bravura.

-Dorothy, es psicóloga.

-Bueno, es lo mismo-. A Candy le generó gracia- es que le confieso algo ustedes hacen tan bonita pareja, me acuerdo cuando se casaron lucían tan felices, los ojitos les brillaban…

-¡Dorothy!

-Diga señorita Susana.

-La necesitan en la cocina.

-Enseguida voy.

-Candy, el día esta maravilloso podríamos ir al río, nos vendría bien descansar un poco al aire libre-. Candy un poco desconcertada por el comportamiento de Albert aceptó.

-Pide que ensillen los caballos buscaré mi ropa de baño.

-Rosemary ¡hermosa como siempre! ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

-George es mi acompañante- El duque hizo una mueca de disgusto que de inmediato disimuló.

-Necesito tocar un tema muy delicado.

-Esperaré afuera- Rosemary lo miró con ojos de discúlpame.

Richard se aclaró la garganta- la última vez que hablamos me dijiste que me mostraría una foto de Terry, el chico que fue vilmente maltratado.

-Sí, ya le muestro.

Sacó de su bolso una fotografía al entregársela el duque aprovechó para acariciar sus manos. Él la vio y con el dorso de su mano izquierda rozó su mejilla…

-Se quedará sorprendido al verlo- dijo para desviar su atención.

Sonrió- por supuesto, ¡Dios este muchacho es igual a mí de joven! Dios me ha dado una segunda oportunidad-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, se aproximó a Rosemary-Eres hermosa- expresó en un murmullo-Trató de besarla pero ella esquivó su rostro.

-Duque, por favor.

-Discúlpame, me dejé llevar por la emoción y su belleza.

-Seré honesta con usted para evitar malos entendidos. Tengo una relación con George, que ha sobrepasado los límites de lo permisible entre dos personas que se aman ¿Si me entiende?-Richard apretó sus manos de la ira.

-Sé que no debería hacer estás clases de distinciones, pero George es un hombre de otro nivel y no lo digo porque carezca de títulos nobiliarios lo digo porque él fue un bandolero.

-Usted lo dijo: fue un bandolero.

-Rosemary usted es una reina, no quiero que la timen, eres técnicamente la cabeza de la familia Andrew, tu hermano está preso en su agonía y quizás ese hombre este esperando una oportunidad para aprovecharse de usted…

-Yo conozco a George desde que éramos unos adolescentes y fui testigo de su progreso, él siempre se mostró respetuoso con todos y conmigo, por el contrario yo fui la que le insistió.

El duque pensó: ¡Ese malnacido me las pagará! se aprovechó de la mujer que siempre me ha gustado y que no toqué por estar casado, por suerte me deshice de mi mujer lastimosamente en el proceso perdí a mis hijos, pero gané uno que bien me puede servir de aliado, mis negocios se han perdido.

-Comprendo, le pido mis disculpas por mi actitud aunque de pronto me vea como un sobreprotector. Simplemente quiero lo mejor para ti, en fin, olvidémonos de esta pequeña discusión que tal si fijamos la fecha para ir a Lakewood.

En las caballerizas Terry estaba ensillando un caballo.

-Terry, ve al río, trata de llegar lo más pronto posible Candy yo iremos a nadar.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, la llevaré hasta allá y tú puedes desnudarte para que ella te vea, yo me encargo de que en el viaje nos tardemos un poco para que tú llegues primero.

-Más vale que funcione de lo contrario - la agarró por los cabellos con brusquedad mostrándole un puño-. Te arrepentirás- la soltó violentamente.

Montadas en los caballos conversaban.

-Sabes Susana, lo que me gusta de la naturaleza es que siempre se mantiene intacta.

-No siempre Candy, existen los fenómenos sobrenaturales que destruyen o desaparecen los paisajes más hermosos, ¡al fin llegamos! ¿Qué tal si nos cambiamos?

\- Me parece bien

-Se me olvidó mi traje de baño.

-¿Nos regresamos?

-No, quédate tú yo voy y vuelvo, requieres distracción, divierte. Deberías aprovechar la soledad y bañarte sin atuendo te hará bien.

Susana golpeó los flancos del caballo y se marchó a todo galope, Candy anudó las riendas del caballo a un árbol y caminó hasta el río, decidió despojarse de toda su vestidura para meterse al río en efecto era un lugar solitario, pero se percató que Terry estaba totalmente desnudo.

Candy pensó: ¡Ese atrevido! ¿Qué hace ahí bañándose desnudo? Sin embargo, su cuerpo está bien tonificado—Candy lo recorrió con la mirada—Su miembro está…

Terry se dio cuenta de la presencia de Candy.

Continuará.

Escena del siguiente capítulo.

-¡Señor Andrew, deje de auto compadecerse!

-¿Me ha visto? ¡Soy un pelele!

-Tiene razón y, es porque usted así lo ha decidido, lo primero aceptar su condición no se va a recuperar de un día a otro. Esa es la causa por la que usted…

Gracias a todas que dejan comentarios y han puesto entre sus favoritos este Fic. Besos y abrazos. Dios nos Bendiga.

Ya estoy saliendo de vacaciones así que puedo complacerlas mmm qué le gustaría que actualizara de primero?


	8. Chapter 8

Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Edición: Tuty.

Narración: Yuleni.

Terry caminó lentamente hasta Candy, con el dorso de su mano le acarició su mejilla sonrojada, ella estaba desbordante por el deseo sexual reprimido, él hizo a un lado la rama de un árbol que tapaba muy sutilmente su desnudez, la aproximó hacia a él y con vehemencia la besó, ella se imaginó que era su amado esposo Albert quien le proporcionaba el placer con sus labios y manos, se escuchaban los gemidos de pasión que emitían al besarse, las caricias por parte de él se tornaron más atrevidas los senos, el cuello, las piernas y la intimidad de ella… El canto de un águila la hizo regresar a la realidad. Lo apartó rudamente para abofetearle con fuerza.

-¡Desgraciado, infeliz! ¿Cómo se atrevió a abusar de mí? ¡Es un malagradecido aprovecharse de la confianza que le hemos dado, sobre todo mi esposo quien lo ha tratado como a un hermano!- expresaba con gran indignación- ¡Es un patán desalmado!- Un segundo después el rostro de Candy era vilmente golpeado.

-¡No me vuelvas a hablar de ese modo!Te he marcado con mis caricias y de ahora en adelante después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no permitiré que otro hombre te toque, entiende eres mía y de nadie más, yo seré quien a partir de este momento te posea-le decía sacudiéndola por los hombros.

Candy con el rostro adolorido y desconcertada por las atribuciones que se estaba tomando Terry se liberó y le empezó a replicar a medida que se vestía con premura:

\- ¡Yo, no soy suya! ¡Soy la mujer de William Albert Andrew, que le quede claro y haré que lo echen como el perro que es!

Terry se puso de inmediato el pantalón y la sujetó por las muñecas con brusquedad - ¡Ahora me perteneces y ya no serás de nadie más!- se la subió a los hombros y caminó con ella encima

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-Candy pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil ya que él era corpulento. Se adentró en el bosque e hizo su parada justo al frente de una choza que ante los ojos de cualquiera pasaba desapercibida. Cerca de ahí estaba Susana que observaba a la distancia todo lo que acontecía, Terry la bajó al piso y le ordenó que entrara.

-¡No, no lo voy hacer!

\- ¡Lo harás!—Terry la tomó por el cabello y la arrastró salvajemente hacia la choza- ¡Nadie te podrá defender! ¡Grita si quieres pero nadie te ayudará!

El perdió la paciencia por el forcejeo y estaba a punto de golpearla cuando Susana intervino gritando - ¡Terry detente!

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te ordené que te alejaras.

-Lo sé pero es mejor que se entregue a ti voluntariamente déjame persuadirla a que lo haga- Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba de los labios de su amiga—es cómplice de ese rufián pensaba aterrorizada, Terry asintió y se hizo a un lado. –Candy, tranquila-La abrazó-deja de temblar, escucha él te necesita y tú lo necesitas también, sabes pude observar cómo se besaban y se acariciaban, nunca había visto tan feliz a Terry…

-¿Qué te sucede? Eres una enferma aliada con ese tipo- la escupió, Susana sacó de su bolso un pañuelo y se limpió.

-Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero es mejor que lo hagas por el bien del hombre que más amas porque siento que le pasará lo mismo que…

-¿Qué a quién?

-Mejor es que lo veas con tus ojos, entremos, por favor.

-¡No quiero!

-Debes hacerlo sino tú esposo pagará las consecuencias, hazlo por él.

Candy caminó temblorosamente y se detuvo en la entrada, tenía miedo de pasar, pero Susana le abrió la puerta y la empujó un poco para que se adentrara, al visualizar la parte interna de la choza no tardó en gritar como loca, se tapó los ojos con las manos quiso salir corriendo pero no pudo porque Susana le tapó el paso, Terry con una risa malévola le dijo: - ¿Princesa así tratas a tu suegrito el hombre que me crío?

-¡No!

-¡Te dije que pensaras en Albert! ¡Ahora cálmate y entrégate a él!

Candy no salía de su nerviosismo era lo más horrible que había visto en su vida las manos y los pies se le doblaban del pánico, el oír el nombre de su esposo la hacía entrar en razón.-hazle caso en todo, complácelo, sino el próximo en ocupar esa silla será tu amado William, ¿eso quieres?

-No, no por favor que no lo lastime, Susana recapacita, ayúdame a huir y denunciémoslo, entre las dos podemos someterlo para escapar.

-Terry es influyente y de ser necesario yo lo apoyaré en todo, lo siento, pero yo me sujeto a lo que el disponga, amo obedecerle en todo, entiende él tiene poder mucho poder. Ven conmigo, estas toda enlodada te ayudaré a que te prepares para unirte carnalmente con Terry, verás que lo vas a disfrutar tanto o más de lo que yo he gozado con él.

Mientras en el consultorio de la doctora Kelly.

-Doctora el paciente William Ardlay ha llegado.

-De acuerdo, hágalo pasar.

Albert con ayuda de un bastón entró, la doctora no pudo evitar sentir calor en la parte baja de su vientre, a pesar de la hemiplejia Albert continuaba siendo un hombre muy atractivo, ninguna mujer lo pasaba desapercibido. La doctora carraspeó para mantener el control de la situación. Tomó la historia clínica para leer su motivo de consulta.

-Señor Ardlay, siéntese por favor, dígame ¿por qué no quiere contribuir con sus terapias?

-¿Para qué? No ve que soy un pelele, una piltrafa solo soy una carga para los demás hasta para bañarme debo recibir ayuda y no avanzo en nada en mis terapias, lo mejor es dejarme morir- sus lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-Usted es un hombre joven, dice que no ha avanzado en nada y de acuerdo a su evolución medica usted ya puede gesticular su rostro en un 85%, al igual que los dedos de su mano, va progresando, escuche es lento el proceso pero con paciencia...

-¿Paciencia? Llevo dos años teniendo paciencia ¿sabe qué? hasta aquí llega la consulta gracias por su servicios doctora…-Albert miró su credencial- doctora Kelly. Le diré a mi secretario que pague sus honorarios por el tiempo acordado, con su permiso me retiro.

La doctora había quedado petrificada repentinamente dijo: tiene razón y es porque así usted lo ha decidido, lo primero que debe hacer es aceptar su condición, no se va a recuperar de un día a otro. Esa es la causa por la que usted se ha estancado en sus terapias, ¿Quiere irse? ¡Váyase! es la típica actitud de los cobardes.- expresó sin titubeo captando la atención de Albert, pues nadie le había hablado así nunca.

No obstante en la choza…

-Terry ya está lista para recibirte, es mi amiga trátala con cariño por favor, quizás no tenga tanta fuerza como yo.

-¡No me des consejos! Yo sé cómo tratar a las mujeres.

En unas sabanas blancas extendidas en el catre de la choza Candy estaba acostada, solo tenía una blusa puesta, al ver que Terry se sentó a su lado empezó a inquietarse, él lentamente le desabotonó la prenda apreciando sus suaves y dulce senos, Candy cerró los ojos para imaginarse que era Albert, quien le acariciaba, Terry no pudo evitar el deseo de invadir su intimidad con su virilidad de una sola estocada, le causó un dolor inimaginable ya que no se había humedecido. El empezó con sus movimientos bruscos de entrada y salida como si fuera una bestia salvaje

-Siente como me muevo dentro de ti, te voy a llenar con mi leche–Le decía entre alaridos

Ella lo menospreciaba por vulgar y ordinario

-Gime amor sigue gimiendo, quiero oírte pronunciar mi nombre ¡Hazlo!

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Edición: Tuty.

Narración: Yule.

Capítulo para adultos de más de 21 años.

Candy no disfrutó el acto con Terry al terminar le besó el cuello, se levantó desnudo y caminó hacia afuera para fumarse un cigarrillo. Susana se puso atrás de él; lo rodeó con sus brazos besándole la espalda.

-Te dije que Candy sería tuya y te cumplí.

-Sí, gracias por hacerme feliz, ella también fue feliz, sus lágrimas me lo comprobaron, ella me ama más que a nadie, al fin nos unimos en uno solo.

-Creo que hoy ella está muy conmocionada ¿Puedes dejar que se vaya temprano?

-¡No!

-Ella debe ir junto a su esposo.

-¡Él ya no es su esposo! ¡No quiero que la toque!

-Él está impedido físicamente para estar con ella no la puede acariciar. Escucha Candy está acostumbrada a los lujos deja que disfrute de la buena vida, en lo sexual la complaces tú mientras se arreglan todos los documentos que te acrediten como hijo legítimo de los Andrew, de ese modo, tendrás total dominio.

Terry se volteó y con una mano la tomó por el cuello—más vale que tengas razón de lo contrario le harás compañía a ellos- la empujó al piso, Susana trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Terry entró nuevamente y se sentó a un lado de Candy, le acariciaba una pierna ella temblorosa se cubría con la sábana.

-Candy, amor no llores pronto estaremos juntos, todo es por culpa de esos desgraciados que te obligaron a casarte con él. Susana me dijo que estás acostumbrada a la buena vida apenas logre apoderarme de la fortuna de los Andrew, me deshago de ese hemipléjico inservible, tú y yo al fin juntos tendremos hijos, formaremos un hermoso hogar, le diré a Susana que te ayude a vestir.

Candy mantenía la mirada fija no veía a sus alrededores, era como una marioneta que solo se movía porque otro lo hacía, no pensaba solo respiraba sus pasos eran lentos Terry la subió a su caballo.

En el consultorio.

Albert, serenamente contestó—Supongo que su manera de dirigirse a un paciente es parte de su código deontológico, no importa si es o no es parte de su ética, le diré: usted es una mujer hermosa, sale, se divierte, camina, come, es sencillo acusar a una persona de cobarde, cuando se está en perfectas condiciones físicas, fue un placer conocerla- La doctora quedó atónita no halló palabras para detenerlo.

Richard en su oficina meditaba: lástima que no puedo hacer nada por el momento George, pero tengo un mejor plan para ti.

-Señor, la señorita Karen dice tener una cita con usted ¿Le hago pasar?

-Sí.

Karen entró se le aventó con los brazos abiertos al duque.

-Tío, tiempo sin vernos.

-Muñeca te extrañé debemos recuperar tiempo perdido- dijo con voz seductora.

Con una ceja levantada dijo-Ya veo que los años no te han afectado en nada sigues estando… duro como siempre.

-Sobrinita podemos seguir divirtiéndonos como antes más ahora que la hermana de tu fallecido padre ha muerto.

Se le despegó para colocar su bolso en la silla el duque aprovechó para contemplar sus bien tonificados glúteos.

-Te has puesto más hermosa-

Karen se dejó caer el vestido y caminó hasta él en ropa interior.

-¿Cómo te va en la actuación?

-Mejor que nunca- se fundieron en un solo beso.

Candy llegó del brazo de Susana a la casa Albert quien estaba en el mirador leyendo el periódico se asombró al verla en el estado que estaba.

-¡Candy, tu rostro! ¿Qué te pasó?-Trató de levantarse.

-Señor Albert, fuimos sorprendidas por unos asaltantes pero estamos bien Terry, por suerte nos defendió - Albert como pudo se les acercó los ojos se le humedecieron de la impotencia, él quería ser quien la cuidara lamentablemente por su condición no podía.

-Candy, amor- Candy le quería abrazar y no separarse de él nunca más pero de pronto sintió la mirada de Terry sobre ella y salió corriendo-¡Candy!

-¡Señor! Perdón, que le hable de este modo, ella necesita descansar. Por suerte no pasó nada.

Albert giró la mirada a Terry.

-Gracias por salvar a mi esposa de esos delincuentes no sé cómo agradecerte si no hubiera sido por ti de seguro le habrían perjudicado- Albert le dio la mano como agradecimiento Terry se quedó inmóvil, su odio hacia él era tan fuerte que no quería ni estrecharle la mano. Susana intervino, distrajo la atención de Albert.

\- A Candy le hace bien ir de paseo al río, Terry nos puede acompañar a diario.

-Terry tiene mucho trabajo-Objetó Albert

-Puedo acompañarlas.

-Gracias, iré a ver a mi esposa quiero consolarla.

Terry apretó los puños.

Candy pensaba: No quiero despertar jamás- Su almohada estaba humedecida por las lágrimas, al escuchar la voz de Albert sintió paz.

-Amor-decía a medida que le retiraba un mechón que le tapaba el rostro.

-¡Albert Abrázame! y no me dejes ir nunca por favor ¡Sálvame! ¡Sálvame de esta pesadilla!- Candy esa noche logró conciliar el sueño a lado de Albert. Los días pasaron, siempre trató de esquivar sus encuentros con Terry no había pasado más nada entre ellos desde aquella vez. Terry entró a la habitación de Susana.

-¡Candy no ha ido a los encuentros! Dime ¿Por qué?

-Las mujeres tenemos días en lo que no podemos estar con un hombre…

-¡A mí no me importa la quiero como sea!

-Pero ella quiere entregarse de cuerpo y alma, mañana la llevo, por lo pronto- Susana metió la mano por dentro del pantalón de Terry, él la despojó del camisón, le besaba los senos desesperadamente. Ambos gemían.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry me estas dando muy fuerte!

-¡Cállate!

Al siguiente día en el comedor Candy y Albert platicaban alegremente.

-Te manchaste la comisura, ven y te ayudo.

Candy se acercó y él la limpió, ella le comentó- Tenía tiempo que no me tratabas con dulzura cambiando de tema ¿Cuándo vamos a las terapias? Puedes retomarlas ya que te veo más entusiasta.

-No empecemos otra vez con lo mismo, no he podido avanzar pero si te urge un hombre completo sigue en pie mi propuesta de divorcio.

-¿Por qué me hablas así? Hemos avanzado en nuestra relación.

-No hemos podido intimar-se lamentaba Albert

-A mi no me importa intimar solo quiero estar a tu lado. El sexo no lo es todo en una relación, es algo más, es hablar, comprenderse, apoyarse mutuamente. Si te insisto con las terapias es porque sé que puedes recuperarte totalmente y…

Candy vio que Albert volteó la cara, también se dio cuenta de la presencia de Susana.

-¡Está bien no me hagas caso mejor me retiro!- lanzó la servilleta de tela en la mesa y caminó hacia su recámara pero Susana le impidió que avanzara.

-Necesito llevarte con Terry.

-¡Quítate de mi camino! ¡Dile lo de siempre que estoy enferma!

-Ya no me cree.

-No importa ¡Que se pudra! ¡Púdranse ambos!- Candy la escupió y Susana la abofeteó.

—Vas hacerle caso quieras o no, si no tu esposo se enterará de tus deslices; menos te va a querer, te aborrecerá, recaerá de seguro no hará falta la intervención de Terry para…

Se escuchó un disparo, ambas salieron aprisa Candy se llevó las manos a la boca a la vez que abría los ojos desmesuradamente, sintió que se ahogaba de la impresión.

-Terry con una sonrisa de medio lado limpiaba su arma.

Con la mano en el pecho dijo: ¡Theodora! ¡La mataste! ¿Por qué?- Quiso insultarlo pero se contuvo.

-Ya estaba vieja, le aminoré el sufrimiento de llegar a vieja e inservible.

Candy se metió corriendo a la casa y se encontró con Albert quien quería saber lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Ese disparo ¿Quién lo hizo?

Candy con la voz quebrada contestó: ¡Terry mató a Theodora! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Albert mandó al mayordomo para que fuera por Terry y este con aire altivo se presentó ante él.

-¿Por qué mataste a la yegua?-lo interrogó Albert

-Porque es de mi propiedad y yo puedo hacer con lo mío lo que me plazca.

Albert se airó por la forma en que le respondió y le dijo: Si así vamos esta es mi propiedad y si me vuelves a levantar la voz de esa manera te correré de mi casa.

Terry vio que Albert estaba disgustado y bajó el tono— Theodora ya estaba vieja por eso decidí sacrificarla.

-¡Pero no debiste hacerlo precisamente aquí! ¡Mi esposa se asustó! ¡Además primero debió valorarla un veterinario!

-Disculpa, no lo pensé así.

-Quiero que te deshagas rápidamente del cuerpo de Theodora y que no se vuelva a repetir, por las buenas soy bueno pero no me conoces por las malas.

Terry empuñó las manos tratándose de contener y contestó con sujeción: No se volverá a repetir.

Susana subió a la recámara de Candy para decirle al oído: No perdamos tiempo, hoy lucirás un hermoso traje para Terry.

En la ciudad de Chicago.

-¡George que feliz estoy! ¡Vamos camino a Lakewood! Ja, ja, ja me imagino la cara de mi hermanito cuando se entere que pronto serás su cuñadito bello y hermoso ja, ja, ja cómo me divierto.

-Espero me acepte-comentaba preocupado.

-Eres como su hermano mayor claro que sí.

-Quiero dejarle claro que nos vamos a casar por separación de bienes, si es posible el documento lo firmaremos delante de él…

-Es innecesario ¡Yo te amo! Una cosa, El duque nos alcanzará más tarde dijo que iría por su sobrina a la estación del tren.

En la choza…

-Candy te he extrañado todos estos días, te ves hermosa fascinante con ese traje de novia, siempre te quise así para mí pero ese ¡Maldito!-Candy no quiso ver- Terry la obligó, se puso detrás de ella, le levantó la quijada- ¡Míralo! ¡Te comprometió con mi hermano, relegandome al grado de un simple peón, solo por ser concebido en ilegitimidad! Ah pero mira no más a quien tenemos aquí al perro que me crió con odio. Ellos serán los testigos de nuestra unión espiritual. Lloras de alegría, yo también estoy alegre. Susana dale el ramo de flores.

-Candy arrodíllate.

-Susana, por favor…

Terry se arrodilló también y le tomó la mano diciendo-Amor frente a estos dos que contribuyeron en lo que hoy soy como persona te juro eterno amor. Ya he probado tu carne pero también quiero tu espíritu, tu alma, que me acompañes por la eternidad. Levántate vayamos a nuestro lecho nupcial.

-Deja que la ayude con el vestido.

-Déjala, yo desvisto a mi esposa, retírate.

-Esperaré afuera.

Susana escuchaba los gemidos de Terry-Te amo, eres mía, solo mía siente toda mi pasión, di mi nombre.

Sin querer a Candy se le escapó el nombre de Albert.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-¡Lo siento pero lo amo no puedo evitar pensar en él!

-¿Qué dijiste?- Terry se le despegó para agarrar el cinturón de su pantalón-Temo que tendré que corregirte.

Terry la volteó, le colocó alrededor del cuello el cinturón, Candy metió sus dedos entre su cuello y la correa para evitar ser asfixiada.

-Te…rry… me estás ahogando.

-Eres una perra y a las perras se les trata así- a medida que la halaba por el cuello la penetraba con dureza. Susana se asomó al ver que Candy estaba a punto de expirar su último aliento intervino rápido.

-¡Se está muriendo, Terry! ¡Suéltala! –Terry la dejó de penetrar y caminó hasta Susana la tomó por el cuello- Estoy haciéndole el amor a mi mujer no me debes interrumpir durante el coito.

-Lo sé Terry, te entiendo.

La soltó y le ordenó: vete voy a continuar.

-Por favor deja que le quite la correa, se está ahogando.

Terry ni negó ni afirmó, Susana aprovechó para liberarle el cuello, le dijo al oído—Candy oí que mencionaste el nombre de tu esposo no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor, pórtate bien.

-¡Ya salte!

Terry le abrió las piernas y se enterró en ella, continuó el vaivén salvaje hasta saciarse de ella.

-Candy te amo tanto, ya deseo ser padre de un hermoso niño tuyo y mío. Espero te haya gustado, le diré a Susana que te ayude arreglar.

En chicago.

\- Georges y la bella hija de William C. Andrew, vengan por favor les presentó a mi hermosísima sobrina Karen ¿te acuerdas de ella?

-Claro desde pequeña notamos su inclinación por la actuación- Contestó Rosemary.

Karen sonreía con inocencia.

-Antes de partir a New York deseo pasar unos días rodeada de la naturaleza, ¡Vaya tu futuro esposo es un hombre muy apuesto! A pesar de no ser muy expresivo.

En la alcoba…

-Te ves más fresca cuando llegue Albert actúa natural, recuerda no lo presiones.

-Susana- Pronunció Candy con la mirada pérdida-Por favor déjame sola.

\- Claro me retiro.

Candy buscó en el armario su vestido de novia, lo desgarró con las manos, se desvistió para ponérselo, llena de ira por un momento se dirigió al espejo recordó el día de su boda: honrarás a tu esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe…

Se dijo así misma- Eres basura Candy White, no vales la pena ¡No vales! ¡No vales!- agarró el labial rojo carmesí y escribió en el espejo ba-su-ra, en sus oídos escuchaba las palabras de amor de Terry: ¡te amo! ¡Yo te amo!- NO, no, no yo no te amo, te aborrezco ¡No quiero volver a tener tus sucias manos en mi cuerpo! Perdida en sus cavilaciones golpeó con toda su rabia el espejo una y otra vez hasta cansarse al detenerse miro su vestido de novia que usó el día de su boda lleno de sangre, que provenía de sus muñecas que no dejaban de sangrar.

En la sala.

-Señor, se avecina un auto, ha de ser su hermana.

\- ¿Y Candy?

-Hace más de una hora vi que fue a su cuarto.

-Por favor, avisa a mi esposa mientras yo los recibo.

-Sí, señor.

-¡Hermanito!

-Rosemary, George, Duque y… cómo no recordar a la dulce Karen.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Rosemary,

Albert estaba contrariado por los gritos de Dorothy, quien salió a pedir ayuda. George la siguió, Albert buscaba la manera de subir las escaleras pero no podía pues su condición se lo impedía, George totalmente sorprendido trató de auxiliar a Candy quien estaba moribunda se quitó de inmediato su corbata para parar la hemorragia a través de la oclusión sanguínea. El duque al ver la maniobra se quitó también su corbata George se la alzó en brazos y salieron corriendo. Albert no dio crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos, su esposa bañada en sangre.

Rosemary se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo.

-Por mi culpa está muerta, si no hubiera discutido con ella en el desayuno.

Continuará. ..


	10. Chapter 10

Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Edición: Tuty

Narración: Yule.

-¡Pronto, urgente una camilla es la esposa del señor Andrew, se está desangrando!

-¡Preparen el quirófano!

-¡Sí, doctor!

-¡Usted espere afuera haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance!

Georges se recostó en la pared deslizándose sobre ella con suma preocupación, sabía que este hecho desmoronaría totalmente a Albert y por consiguiente al amor de su vida Rosemary.

-¡Quítenle el vestido, monitorícenle las constantes vitales!

-¡Enseguida! ¡La frecuencia cardiaca está a cincuenta pulsaciones por minuto, tensión arterial 90/50mmhg… la estamos perdiendo!

-¡Adminístrenle una ampolla de Levophed y Dopamina diluido cada uno en 250 cc de solución fisiológica…

-¡La estamos perdiendo!

Mientras el equipo médico luchaba por salvarla, Candy se sintió como si fuese transportada a otra dimensión, era su alma que estaba abandonando su cuerpo.

-Veo una luz es tan brillante, hermosa ¿Albert eres tú, mi amor? ¿Qué haces en ese cristal? Quiero tocarte, sentirte, abre tus ojitos me quiero ir contigo, tienes una rosa tan preciosa, es de un color semejante a las mejillas de las hadas ¿Son para mí? Sal de ese cristal ven a mi te abriré la puerta…

-¡Detente!-

-¡Susana!

-¡No te irás con él!

-¿Por qué? ¡Lárgate de aquí no te quiero ver, eres una traidora!

-¿Se te olvidó que atentaste contra tu vida?

-¡Yo!

-¡Sí, tú, Mira tus muñecas!

-¡No, no, mentira yo nunca atentaría contra mi vida!- Candy observó sorprendida sus muñecas, estaban llenas de sangre.

-Por eso no te irás con él, sino con él- decidida señaló el otro extremo oscuro el cual estaba Terry con una rosa roja; que en un inicio tenía los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¡Te vienes conmigo, princesa!

-¡No, no!- Candy corrió hasta donde estaba Albert que seguía sin despertar inmóvil con los ojos cerrados - ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Albert, ayúdame, ayúdame! ¡No dejes que me lleve! ¡No! ¡Sálvame Albert!

-Doctor... No creo que salga del shock… perdió mucha sangre…

El médico cabizbajo expresó-hablaré con sus familiares...

En el auto.

-¡Stewart, vaya más rápido!

-Albert, tranquilo los médicos ya la deben de estar atendiendo…

-Tú no entiendes yo la amo con todo mi ser.

-Sí, te entiendo- Rosemary tomó sus manos entre las de ella-Ven hermanito oremos juntos, pidamos por ella es lo único que podemos hacer para que se recupere y escucha bien-dijo haciéndole a un lado un mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo izquierdo- No es tu culpa tomémonos de la manos y clamemos a Dios ¿Entendido?-Albert afirmó con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas- "Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos…"-

-¡Despierta no me dejes ir, te lo imploro! ¡Dios dame una segunda oportunidad yo no quise atentar contra mi vida!

-¡Si, quisiste vendrás con nosotros!-reían Susana y Terry maliciosamente.

-Doctor aquí está el concentrado globular y plaquetario, tardamos por…

-Después las excusas, adminístreselo inmediato.

-Sí.

-"(…) Santificado sea tu Nombre, venga tu reino, hágase tú voluntad así en la tierra como en el cielo (…)"- Albert con cada palabra pensaba:- Dios ten misericordia de Candy, perdónala ella no pensaba, dale una segunda oportunidad, no te la lleves todo ha sido mi culpa yo la lancé a ese abismo prometo hacer todo por hacerla feliz, me recuperaré por ambos…

-¡Déjenme!- Imploraba Candy a sus verdugos que de pronto se empezaron a desvanecer.

-Candy sintió una suave brisa que le golpeó la mejilla.

\- ¿Usted, quien es? Nunca la había visto.

-Candy, no me conoces pero yo sí, he visto el mal que te ha hecho Terry… Solo pido porque Dios se apiade de él, sabes Candy muy pocos tienen la oportunidad que Dios te va a dar para redimirte, aprovéchala… Alcanzarás la luz cuando realmente te la merezcas.

Candy observó el extremo donde se encontraba Albert con una rosa rosada pálida, el cual abrió los ojos, al ver sus ojos color azul cielo Candy empezó a mejorar.

-Doctor la frecuencia cardiaca es de 62, 63 pulsaciones por minuto, tensión arterial 110/66mmhg. Se está estabilizando.

-¿Podemos continuar?- preguntó uno de los cirujanos cardiovasculares con una sonrisa de alivio que no le dejaba ver la mascarilla.

-Sí, continúen.

Albert llegó apresurado con ayuda de Rosemary.

-Georges, ¿cómo está mi mujer?

-Bien, señor su esposa está estable.

El duque se les acercó, intentó abrazar a Rosemary pero está se hizo a un lado. Por otra parte Karen no perdió tiempo para felicitar a Georges por su proeza y valentía.

A los días…

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Candy? ¿Le pregunté a esa estúpida sirvienta y no me dio respuesta?-expresó Terry

-Ella tuvo una recaída, está delicada de salud pero ya me dijeron que está estable no te angusties-trató Susana de ocultar la verdad.

-Más vale que no me mientas-La tomó desprevenidamente por el cuello.

Una semana después a Candy le dieron de alta y regresaron a Lakewood.

-Me alegra que se haya decidido…

-Quiero recuperarme, quiero saber si es verdad lo que usted dice realmente, si pongo todo lo que esté a mi alcance ¿Volveré a ser el mismo de antes?

-Mejor créame- dijo la doctora Kelly reclinándose hacia adelante de su asiento del escritorio- porque de las malas experiencias nos queda un aprendizaje que nos hace una mejor persona, siéntese por favor.

Pasaron los días y Candy era atendida por una enfermera particular día y una de noche, compartían en total armonía.

El Duque y su acompañante se hospedaron en Lakewood, Karen cada vez que podía no perdía el tiempo para coquetearle a George, asunto que en ocasiones malhumoraba a Rosemary pero ante lo sucedido evitaba hacer cualquier tipo de escena que pusiera mal a su hermano que estaba pasando por varias desavenencias.

-Karen definitivamente eres genial traes a ese sirviente babeando por ti-la felicitó el Duque

-Claro, ningún hombre escapa de mis encantos

-Ya es tiempo de que vayas más allá con ese idiota.

-Lo haré pero ya sabes que con todo lo que ha sucedido la suicida nos atrasó los planes, ya a estas horas debería estar en Nueva York.

-Con el dinero que te doy es innecesario que trabajes.

-Lo sé pero me gusta la fama- le dijo a la vez que rodeaba sus brazos alrededor del duque fundiéndose ambos en un beso apasionante que los llevó a entregarse a lo prohibido carnalmente.

-Rosemary te he notado algo distante en estos días

-Te he visto tan ocupado con la sobrina del duque que no he querido intervenir-le contestó a George en son de reclamo.

-Lo siento es que me ha pedido el favor de que la lleve a conocer los alrededores y no quise ser descortés.

-Entiendo eres muy amble discúlpame por ser un poco irracional, creo que por el momento debemos atrasar la boda por lo acontecido.

-Comprendo- dijo George tomándola por la espalda y depositando en su cuello un frágil y tierno beso, aunque se sintió triste por sus planes frustrados sabía que era lo correcto, tenía que ser empático con la familia.

Mientras Karen y el duque descansaban en la cama posterior a su entrega pasional.

-Entonces este es tu hijo ¿debo llamarlo primo?-Preguntó Karen sosteniendo una foto de Terry.

-Sí es mi hijo, todavía no he podido platicar con Rosemary sobre él. Sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento que será un gran aliado para nuestros planes.

-Es una lástima que no se haya muerto la niñita mimada esa.

-Cierto.

-Capaz y hubiera terminado siendo la señora Andrew, ja, ja, ja hasta el nombre me sienta bien- Karen pensó: A pesar de ser hemipléjico William es sumamente atractivo, que suerte tiene esa idiota, posee todo mientras yo me tengo que acostar con este viejo asqueroso para poder continuar con una vida llena de lujos y de joyas lo bueno de todo es que el tal Georges me quitará este mal sabor de boca que me deja este anciano cada vez que tenemos sexo. -Karen le sonreía- Bueno me iré a duchar.

-Quédate un rato más, sigo deseoso.

-De acuerdo- expresó disimuladamente volteando la cara para que no viera como blanqueaba los ojos del fastidio.

En el consultorio la doctora Kelly caminaba de un lugar a otro explicando con naturalidad.

-Hm recapitulemos, usted dice que cuando está en la intimidad con su esposa tiene el deseo sexual y reacciona pero al hacer el intento de ir más allá simplemente pierde la erección.

Albert permanecía cabizbajo avergonzado a pesar de estar ante una profesional-Sí-contestó entre dientes.

-Despreocúpese es normal lo que le sucede es que tiene un problema de enfoque.

-¿Enfoque?- Replicó con una ceja arqueada.

-Señor Andrew, lo primero es comprender es que usted en ese momento ya no tiene el control…

-¿Cómo que no lo tengo?

-Usted es el hombre y quiere tener el control de todo pero resulta que ya no puede, es cierto que mejorará pero poco a poco, me explicaré mejor- se acercó a una ilustración del sistema nervioso central, señalando el sistema nervioso simpático- cuando este se activa hace que la sangre se concentre en músculos de brazos y piernas que es lo que usted pretende movilizar al momento del acto. Lo que tiene que hacer es no desviar esa concentración a las extremidades manténgase enfocado en su excitación deje que ella le guie.

Al anochecer Albert y Candy compartieron la cama, tenían tiempo sin dormir juntos debido al estado de salud de ella.

-Candy preciosa, mi pequeña pecosa- Albert se le puso al lado con algo de dificultad-Sabes, extrañaba tu fragancia a rosas silvestres, eres tan bella- le besó el cuello con delicadeza, Candy se volteó lo miró directo a los ojos y el notó que se le asomaban algunas lágrimas.

-Ayúdame a olvidar, te imploro-dijo con una vocecita que apenas se oía-Albert accedió besándola tiernamente.

Continuará.


	11. Chapter 11

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Edición: Tuty

Narración: Yuleni

-Albert, ayúdame a olvidar por favor…

Albert retirando tiernamente un mechón de la frente de Candy accedió a su petición

-Mi princesa…

Candy sintió como Albert delicadamente tocaba su piel sus manos a pesar de ser fuertes y grandes lograban en ella una sensación indescriptible que la hacía sentir en las nubes, sus labios se impregnaron de la dulzura de él, al ver el intento algo torpe de él por poseerla lo detuvo gentilmente para ella guiar el momento. Albert se dejó llevar, era una entrega llena de amor sin morbosidad simplemente se trató de dos almas gemelas que se unieron para nunca más separarse.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Tú, sirvienta ¿Para dónde vas?-preguntó Terry, Dorothy ignorándolo siguió su camino este la alcanzó y la detuvo bruscamente por un brazo-Te hablé

Ella sintiendo su agresión sin más remedio contestó: Voy a llevar el desayuno al cuarto de los Señores.

-¿Candy va a desayunar sola en su cuarto?

-No, en compañía de su esposo al fin durmieron en la misma habitación como siempre-dijo alegre, actitud que lo enfureció y quiso quitarle de las manos la bandeja para arrojarla al piso.

-¿Crees que es gracioso?

-¿Bueno, que te pasa? ¡Son marido y mujer es normal que duerman en la misma habitación y estén en buscan de un heredero como todos los matrimonios!

-¡Ella solo tendrá hijos de…!

-¡Terry!- se acercó Susana, con un movimiento de cabeza ordenó a Dorothy que se retirara, Terry volteó hacia ella.

-¡Te dije claramente que la cuidaras! ¡Te burlaste de mí perra! ¡Me las pagarás!- Terry la tomó por los cabellos.

En la tarde…

-Richard- se aproximó Rosemary para saludarlo-Hoy es el día en que hablaremos con Terry, es hora de que el sepa la verdad.

-Estoy nervioso, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar creerá que lo abandoné… temo su rechazo…

-No lo vea de ese modo en realidad la culpa es de… de mi padre aunque me duela admitirlo es cierto, en nombre de la buena voluntad de mi familia repararé el daño.

El duque aprovechó el momento emotivo para abrazarla al percatarse de unos pasos firmes se imaginó que era George y la estrechó más, al darse cuenta que en efecto se trataba de él dijo: Gracias por ser siempre tan cariñosa conmigo, sé que no a todos le das tu muestra de afecto.- Palabras que sorprendieron al tierno Georges, haciéndolo dudar de sí mismo ver si realmente era el indicado para representar a una mujer llena de múltiples virtudes, él un simple recogido, jamás estaría a su altura es lo que se decía una y otra vez, debía solo dar gracias a Dios por haberle dado la oportunidad de estar al lado de esa mujer así haya sido por poco tiempo, a sus espaldas sintió la suave mano femenina de Karen una mujer joven llena de vigor, como si le hubiera leído la mente le hizo seña con su dedo índice para qué guardara silencio.

-No interrumpamos, necesitan estar solos.- Lo llevó hasta una recámara adyacente, cerró la puerta- Siéntate, por favor, sé que eres un hombre culto, comprensible por lo que entenderás que mi tío me ha confesado que entre él y la señora Rosemary han iniciado una relación más allá de una simple amistad, sé que ustedes se entendieron.

George no daba crédito a lo que oía, aquella mujer siguió con su monólogo- Quizás en la intimidad debería de suponer o ¿Afirmar? Tranquilo no respondas, sé que eres un caballero, pero debes entender o debemos aceptar la posición que ubica a cada quien en la sociedad, realmente ¿has pensado lo que dirán las grandes esferas al verles juntos? la criticaran, ella necesita a alguien que tenga posición, el título de duquesa le sentaría bien ganaría más respeto, en cambio a tu lado ¿qué ganaría? ¿Burlas? Es lo más probable, ¿te imaginas las habladurías?

Georges estaba petrificado sabía que de cierto modo tenía razón, él era un simple trabajador que gracias a la caridad del señor William (padre) logró subsistir, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su pasado cuando en las calles de Francia se dedicaba a robar a mansalva, la vergüenza inundó su ser.

-Debes buscar a alguien más sencilla que se acerque más a tu posición- lentamente caminó hasta a él desabrochándose los primeros botones de su atuendo dejando ver su escote, se elevó en puntillas para llegar a su estatura para poder besarlo al oír la voz de Rosemary llamando a Dorothy pidió a George que la ocultara que no dijera nada pues según ella su tío era muy estricto, por lo que él accedió pero ya era tarde, Rosemary abrió la puerta antes de que se escondiera, ella de inmediato se acomodó la blusa frente a los ojos de la dama.

-Señorita Rosemary por favor no le comente nada a mi tío si se entera se desilusionará de mí

Ella sin poder emitir palabra alguna se retiró llena de decepción, Georges iba atrás de ella pero Karen lo detuvo-Déjala ir, es lo mejor.

George confundido se fue sabía que tenía razón ¿De qué serviría explicar? él no era nadie.

En el consultorio…

-Vaya William te veo muy entusiasmado, lleno de vida.

-Gracias a usted, seguí su consejo me dejé guiar por mi esposa.

Kelly trató de ocultar la opresión que sintió en el pecho - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Al fin pude intimar con mi mujer.- Expresó con gran entusiasmo.

-Me alegra, se te ve mejor semblante, sabía que te recupe…

-¿Se siente bien?- Albert trató de ayudarla.

-Sí, es un simple mareo.

-Pero está llorando.

-No es nada, mírate, ya caminas mejor estas progresando de manera sorprendente.

-Realmente me preocupa que se haya descompensado repentinamente.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿Ahora quién es el paciente?- manifestó la doctora aún sostenida por Albert. Él cuidadosamente la ayudó a sentarse.

Ella sonriente le propuso- ¿Qué tal si la consulta la reprogramamos para otro día? ¿Te parece?

Albert asintió con la mirada se fue regalándole una sonrisa- Antes de irme, no dude en comunicarse conmigo en caso de que necesite cualquier ayuda.

-Por supuesto señor Andrew, es usted un hombre poderoso y sé que solo con nombrarlo se me abrirán las puertas, pero estoy bien luego le comunico que día nos veremos de nuevo.

Después de ver que Albert cerró la puerta se desplomó en llanto, ni ella entendió ¿por qué le dolió enterarse de que intimó con su mujer?

En la casa de los Andrew…

-Señora Andrew se ve hermosa, alegre.

-Sí, Dorothy mi esposo y yo estamos mejor, me siento protegida entre sus brazos.

-Le comprendo…pero…

-¿Por qué te quedas callada Dorothy? ¿Me ibas a decir algo?

-No, bueno sí, señora Candy es ese hombre que ustedes protegen, sé que soy una criada, pero ese hombre se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden en la mañana cuando se enteró que ustedes pasaron la noche juntos, se puso como un energúmeno…

-¿Se enteró?

-Sí, por suerte llegó la señorita Susana y creo yo que lo calmó.

A Candy nuevamente le llegaron los recuerdos.

No obstante, Karen y el duque hablaban en el despacho.

-Misión cumplida tío ahora te queda hacer el resto.

-Por supuesto, por cierto anoche no me visitaste.

-Pensé que visitarías a la nueva duquesa.

-Ganas no me faltan, debo ser cauteloso un paso en falso y se nos cae el plan. Alguien viene, en la noche te espero en mi habitación.

-Hasta la noche.

Al salir Karen se tropezó con Rosemary.

-Perdone señorita-al oído le dijo: Por favor no diga nada de lo que vio, me castigaría.

-No diré nada, puedes ir tranquila.

-Gracias.

El duque le cedió el asiento.

-Rosemary, debo confesarte que estoy nervioso.

-Yo seré la mediadora, tranquilo, Terry tiene un carácter fuerte, ahora sé que es consecuencia de la cobardía de mi padre por haberle privado de conocer a su progenitor.

-Los celos ciegan a las personas, él se enamoró de la mujer que yo creí que era…

-No se torture más con el recuerdo de esa mala mujer que lo engañó, simplemente existen personas que no valen la pena.

-¿Para qué me llamaron?- entró Terry todo altivo.

-Terry te quiero presentar formalmente al Duque Granchester, él y mi padre fueron grandes amigos, lamentablemente la vida hizo que se enamoraran de la misma mujer rompiendo con una amistad que parecía inquebrantable, sé que eres un hombre que no te gustan los rodeos por lo que iré directo al grano Terry, esa mujer a la que ambos amaron se llamó Eleonor Baker, tu mamá murió al darte a luz, tu padre es…

-¡Rápido! ¡Auxilio! ¡Envíen a alguien al río!

Todos salieron a la sala, Rosemary preguntó: -¿Qué sucede mujer?

-Una mujer rubia en el río… está, está…

-¡Está qué! ¡Habla ya!

Continuará…

Gracias por seguir el fic. Actualización sujeta a números de comentario.

Dios nos bendiga.


	12. Chapter 12

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Editor: Tuty

Narración: Yule

Todos salieron corriendo para saber ¿Qué le había pasado a la mujer rubia? Al llegar al río los hombres evitaron que las damas se acercaran a ver el desastroso estado en que quedó la afectada.

-Soy tu jefa, ¡te ordeno que te quites!-Le dijo Rosemary a George.

-Señorita Rosemary, por favor contrólese, es… impresionante lo que ha sucedido. Su estado de salud sigue delicado no quiero que se enferme.

-A estas alturas no actúes como si te importara ¡Retírate!- Rosemary le dio un manotón para hacerlo a un lado.

-Rosemary estoy de acuerdo con tu fiel servidor, pronto llegará ayuda. Piensa en tu hermano, él te necesitará ahora más que nunca después de que se entere

-¡Terry deja que te explique! ¡Por lo que más quiera te imploro perdón!

-¿Perdón? ¡Eres una perra sucia, a mí nadie me engaña!

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó temerosa ante su desconcierto.

-¡Tenías que mirar lo que hacía!- Terry la jaloneaba con una fuerza brutal provocando en automático un fuerte dolor de cabeza a la sometida, al punto de parecer que el cuero cabelludo se quedaría en su mano en una sola jaloneada como prueba de su superioridad.

Terry la metió al río sumergiéndola cada vez por más tiempo hasta debilitarla.

Al sacarla ya casi sin aliento tomó su cuchillo, -¡Debías ver, solo te pedí que vieras!

La victima trató de emitir una palabra suplicante pero le costaba expresarse, en su ser imploraba que no lo hiciera, que por favor se condoliera de ella, suplicó una segunda oportunidad por lo más que quisiera. Si estuviera en sus manos regresar el tiempo lo haría para reparar el daño que le hizo a su amado.

-Esto es para que aprendas a obedecer, ¡perra!

A él no le tembló el pulso decido se acercó para ejecutar su acto sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, ella por el contrario se ahogaba en la agonía de su destino inevitablemente fatal, sudaba, temblaba, la respiración cada vez se le aceleraba más generándole fuertes palpitaciones a su corazón. Terry ya con el cuchillo flameado se aproximó para…

Rosemary al verla se tapó los ojos, lo que vio le pareció espelúznate, atroz.

George tuvo que llevarla en brazos hasta el auto, pidiéndole con serenidad y ternura que se tranquilizara.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Quién fue capaz de semejante atrocidad? Justo ahora que mi hermano estaba feliz, se le suma una desgracia más.

En el hospital el médico explicaba el estado de salud de la infortunada.

-Su condición es estable, salió bien de la cirugía pero no pudimos hacer nada… hicimos todo lo posible, todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance. Lo siento.- El médico cabizbajo se retiró dejando a Rosemary con un profundo dolor.

George se mantenía a su lado para bridarle cobijo y comprensión.

Terry desde la distancia observaba triunfalmente la escena, sabía que con eso tendría todo bajo control. El duque se dirigió a él para conversar.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, es más ni lo conozco!

\- Claro que sí, jovencito de tal palo tal astilla. Estás enamorado de Candy White Ardlay, perdidamente enamorado, la quieres a tu lado ¿Verdad? No me contestes se te lee en los ojos, solo con escuchar su nombre te brilla la mirada, te cambia el semblante pero así somos todos los Granchester, perseguimos nuestro objetivo hasta obtenerlo.- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sorprendiendo a Terry con su último comentario.- ¿Qué trata de decirme?

-Aquí no hablaré contigo, hablaremos en otro lugar- El duque miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de no ser observado por la mirada verde de la rubia que deseaba desposar.- Nos vemos en el bar que está en el pueblo hoy a las 10 de la noche.

Albert llegó preocupado.

-Rosemary vine en seguida, Candy no… ¡Oh Dios! esto es catastrófico, ¡Ella no puede enterarse de esto!

-Debe enterarse Bert, ya está fuera de peligro pero perdió su ojo izquierdo.

Albert se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- Mi mujer podría recaer, ella es su mejor amiga. No quiero que se deprima nuevamente.

Rosemary negaba con la cabeza quería darle otra solución para afrontar la desgracia, pero no la halló.

En el bar, un cantinero se les acercó para servirle más Whisky.

-Solo estoy aquí porque necesito sacar a mi mujer de esa casa de una vez, de ser necesario desaparezco a ese hemipléjico.

-Y luego ¿Qué? No respondas, yo respondo por ti, la policía te buscará por mar y tierra te capturaran y enviaran a la silla de ejecución por asesinato en primer grado con premeditación y alevosía, ¿Eso quieres realmente? Otra cosa ¿Tu mujer? Por lo que veo la señora Ardlay ha faltado a su esposo más de una vez.

Terry con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia, se exaltó al escucharle decir que Candy era la mujer de Albert, esa afirmación le resultaba intolerante a sus oídos.

\- Cálmate, sea como sea ante la ley de Dios y la del hombre es su mujer, se casó con él, no podemos hacer nada… por el momento, escucha hijo…

-¡No me llames hijo! mi padre me abandonó como a un perro.

-No es cierto, te alejaron de él.

-¿Cómo sabe? ¿Por qué habla con tanta seguridad? ¿Y por qué me quiere ayudar? ¡Nadie da nada así como así!

-Iré al grano sé qué piensas que tu padre es el padre de Rosemary, el viejo William, pero él no fue tu padre, él te alejó de tu verdadero progenitor para castigarlo. Terry, te busqué por mucho tiempo hasta que me sumergí en el alcohol desistiendo de tu búsqueda.

Terry se levantó bruscamente lanzando las bebidas por doquier.

-¡Me crees estúpido! ¿O qué? ¡Quieres apoderarte de la fortuna de los Ardlay! no me interesa si quieres su dinero o no, seguiré tu juego solo para llevarme a mi mujer, quiero matarlo y cuanto antes mejor.

-A mí también me conviene su muerte, lo haremos de manera inteligente que parezca un accidente, por favor baja la voz y toma asiento.-Expresó con serenidad.

En la habitación marital Albert una vez más hacía el amor con su esposa.

-Candy te amo con todas las fuerzas de mí ser, te amo con el corazón, con el alma, te amo, no puedo dejar de besarte, de acariciarte de hacerte mía, de entrar en ti.

-Yo tampoco puedo dejar de amarte, de sentir tu aliento, tus besos, tu fragancia masculina, todo en ti es exquisito, Albert, sigue, continúa amándome hoy más que nunca, como siempre lo haces.

-Fielmente te amo y te amaré por siempre, mi amada Candy, quiero tallarme en mi piel tu aroma a mujer frágil y dulce que necesita ser protegida.

-Oh Albert no puedo más, me siento desfallecer al tenerte en mí ser, en mi cuerpo.

-Siénteme, siénteme hoy más que nunca princesa.

Desde la distancia Terry pudo visualizar como Candy se entregaba pasionalmente a Albert haciéndolo sentir miserable, poca cosa, deseó tenerla así como la tenía él, pero aún en su cerebro recordaba las palabras de aquel hombre que en su ser consideró que lo engañaba, sin embargo reflexionó y supo que actuar desmedidamente sería truncar sus planes de tenerla junto a él para siempre.

"Disfrútala Ardlay, pronto te reunirás con tus antepasados, de eso me encargaré yo mismo, así sea lo último que haga. Y tú Candy, mujer traicionera, beberás del piso cuando te haga pagar tu maltrato e infidelidad hacia mí.

Continuará.

Actualización sujeta a números de comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13

Mizuki e Igarashi

Edición: Tuty

Narración: Yuleni

Las semanas pasaron Albert y Candy se sentían como en una segunda luna de miel, estaban en total felicidad en varias ocasiones Terry trató de intervenir en su dicha lleno de furia e ira, pero el duque de Granchester un hombre netamente meticuloso le aconsejaba que sólo la dulce espera haría que ella fuera eternamente suya y de nadie más.

En el consultorio

-¡Señor Andrew! ¿A qué se debe este fuerte abrazo que me ha dado? ¡Usted, ya es un hombre recuperado!

-Doctora Kelly, no sólo estoy feliz por poder caminar sin ayuda de mi bastón, ¡Estoy feliz, porque mi mujer me hará padre por primera vez! ¡Un primogénito fruto del amor!

La doctora al escucharlo se alejó de él, dándole la espalda. Respiró profundo antes de voltearse para felicitarlo.

-¡Vaya es una excelente noticia! me alegro por usted -Sonrió forzadamente- por ustedes, temprano le dije a mi asistente que le informara que hoy no lo atendería, por lo visto no le llegó la información, de hecho ya no podré atenderle.

-¿Por qué? Gracias a sus consejos logré intimar con mi esposa ¿Ya ve? ¡Seré padre!

-Mire ya no puedo hablar con usted, me voy, cierre la puerta al salir

A mitad del pasillo Kelly se detuvo ¿Cómo decirte…? No soporto escuchar cómo…

En la villa Candy iba camino al jardín a merendar algo ligero como todas las mañanas se sentía plena, rozagante

-¿Me extrañabas?

-¡Suéltame, Terry! ¡Olvídate de mí!

-¿Pides al padre de tu hijo que se olvide de ti? Eres mi mujer, sé que por el momento no les puedo ofrecer nada por culpa de ese Andrew –le tomó las manos para besárselas con ternura- Pronto mi reina serás únicamente mía y ya no tendrás que acostarte con él por comodidad, se supone que la imbécil de Susana debía cuidarte, evitar que él te manoseara… le di una lección por su descuido que nunca olvidará

-¿Qué le hiciste? -Preguntó Candy con verdadera preocupación

Terry besándole el lóbulo de su oído izquierdo le respondió –le saqué un ojo

Candy empezó a temblar -¡Eres un…!

-¿Un qué?

-¡Un loco enfermo, demente!

Terry no aguantó y la abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Última vez que le hablas de ese modo al padre de tu hijo! ¡Me debes respeto! Mi hijo no pasará por las desdichas que yo pasé te lo garantizo, por esa razón no te golpearé como lo mereces. Esta noche te espero donde siempre ¡Más vale que me cumplas como mujer!

A Candy se le doblaron las rodillas al saber que nuevamente tendría que intimar con el hombre que menos quería en este mundo. Karen se aproximó para consolarla

-Tranquila Candy, he escuchado todo ¿Desde cuándo te extorsiona ese hombre?

-Karen, Bert no debe enterarse que he intimado con su protegido. Me abandonaría. Te lo imploro de rodillas

-Candy te estimo, en el poco tiempo que llevo con ustedes, me he dado cuenta que eres una gran mujer. Si esta noche no vas él se pondrá iracundo. Candy tomaré tu lugar en el lecho conyugal, me haré pasar por ti, sé que en medio de la oscuridad no lo notará, iré y antes del amanecer estaré nuevamente en la casa estoy segura que no lo percibirá

-Tú no lo conoces, es un primitivo, salvaje ¡Te hará daño! jamás me lo perdonaría

-Candy, piensa en el hijo que llevas en tus entrañas, sé defenderme de estos hombres. Ve tranquila, hoy dormirás al lado de tu esposo

En el estacionamiento de la clínica

-¡Doctora Kelly, deténganse, por favor! Más que ser mi psicoterapeuta es mi amiga

-¡Usted y yo ya no podemos llevar una relación de terapeuta paciente!

-¿Por qué?

Ella caminó hasta él, le hizo a un lado un mechón que cubría su ojo derecho. No pudo resistir y lo besó, él no correspondió

-Ahora, ya sabes la razón, adiós

En la cena el ambiente se tornaba pesado, el duque trató de disuadir la tensión

-La Villa es un lugar maravilloso alejado de la contaminación que ahora está cubriendo la atmosfera de las grandes ciudades en desarrollo ejemplo: Chicago, Nueva York, Londres, por cierto Rosemary, me gustaría que pasarás una temporada en el castillo Granchester, siempre serás bien recibida –dijo tomándole la mano- también tu hermano y su esposa en el nombre de la amistad que me ha unido a tu padre a pesar de la muerte

George, carraspeó –Disculpen, mi atrevimiento, debo retirarme… debo chequear unos documentos importantes para las acciones de los Andrew

-Ve George, más tarde Rosemary y yo lo revisaremos, hemos decidido asociarnos

Rosemary se dio cuenta de la mirada triste de George tras escuchar al duque, quiso hablarle pero a su mente regreso la imagen de él junto a Karen, así que calló y lo dejó marchar sin refutar el atrevimiento de su invitado

En la habitación de los esposos Andrew

-Amor, ¿Si viste que el duque muestra interés por mi hermana? la verdad que existe algo de él que aún no me convence. Realmente creí que entre George y Rosemary nacería un romance, tenía la certeza que sería así, me equivoqué

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, lo creo

-Ven, te ayudaré a abotonar la camisa

-Mejor me ayudas a quitármela

-Albert

-Amor en este momento estoy entretenido con el cuello dulce y delicioso de la madre de mi primogénito. No la puedo atender

-Albert, debo preguntarte ¿Por qué callaste lo de Susana?

Él se alejó de ella

-Candy, hermosa has pasado por tanto, tenía miedo de que recayeras

-Quiero prestarle mi colaboración ¿En dónde está? ¿Culpó a su agresor?

-No sabemos quién fue, ella está con su tía en la ciudad ¿Sabías que es madre de un niño de casi dos años de edad?

La noticia asombró a Candy

En la choza

Terry leyó una nota: Seré tu mujer como nunca. Te pido que mantengas el recinto en completa oscuridad

Karen había llegado con una peluca rizada color dorada quedó desnuda frente a Terry que no tardó en reaccionar primitivamente, besándola con frenesí

-¡Te extrañé con locura! ¡No sabes cuánto te deseé cuando te vi como él te hacía suya! me llené de ira. Ahora sabrás que soy mejor que él

La subió al catre y la penetró de una sola estocada quería hundirse en ella con fervor -¡Grita mi nombre!, di que soy mejor que él. Hazlo con más pasión de que lo hacías con él, ¡Ven chúpamela toda! ¡Métetelo todo en la boca, trágatelo!

Terry la había tomado por los cabellos para hacer que le llegara hasta la garganta. Karen tenía deseos de vomitar

-Aguanta perra, me harás lo mismo que le haces a él, ahora date la vuelta agáchate y ábrete

Karen gritó del dolor causado por la penetración anal

-¿Te duele? ¡Aguanta, ahora es que falta!

Al terminar el acto Karen temblaba, había sido su peor relación sexual. Terry sonreía triunfalmente, se puso el pantalón sin ropa interior, tocándose su falo dijo -¿Ves que este es mejor que el de él? ¡Dilo! ¡Di que soy mejor que él!

-Eres mejor que… él

Terry se percató que el tono de voz era distinto. Se acercó a ella y vio que traía puesta una peluca, la agarró por el cuello ¡Dime perra dónde está tu patrona esta burla me las pagará con creces!

Candy después de haber intimado con su esposo bajó a la cocina a beber un poco de agua

Terry se había aparecido encapuchado en compañía de dos hombres corpulentos de estatura alta

-¡Me mandaste a una zorra para que tomara tu lugar! ¡Cuando eres tú la que debes complacerme! ¿Ah?

Candy estaba perpleja el temor se había apoderado de su cuerpo

-Tranquila amor, sé que no es tu culpa, es ese desgraciado que lleva la sangre del mal, pero hoy mismo acabaré con él y tú serás testigo

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Para qué traes esa motosierra? ¡Déjalo te lo suplico me iré contigo!

-Así me gusta obediente, claro que hoy te vas conmigo pero antes le amputaré ambas piernas

-¡No! ¡Auxilio, socorro! ¡Quieren hacer daño a mi esposo! ¡Terry está loco! ¡Auxilio!

-¡Cállate!- Terry la golpeó, haciéndole perder la conciencia. En ese instante apareció Albert que de inmediato fue sujetado, trató de forcejear pero dada a su debilidad fue sometido. Terry ordenó que lo sostuvieran para golpearlo salvajemente, posterior a ello maliciosamente encendió la sierra acercándola a las piernas de Albert que no pudo evitar gritar del dolor

Continuará…

 **Ahora si no me cuelguen, quiero saludar en nombre de Tuty y mío, pero creo que no es el momento apropiado para hacerlo así que Dios nos Bendiga.**

 **Besos a todas en especial a Luisa y Silvia que estuvieron esperando.**


	14. Chapter 14

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Albert, había emitido un escalofriante grito de dolor. Terry disfrutaba como la sierra cortaba cada tejido de la pierna de su odiado rival en el amor, el verlo sufrir lo tenía feliz, no sólo se detendría ahí sino que lo desmembraría en su totalidad, esta sensación la disfrutó por gloriosos segundos, el olor a sangre era para Terry, maravilloso, al llegar al tejido óseo repentinamente la sierra se atascó. La retiró para reiniciar su despiadada labor, antes de poder acercarla nuevamente a la pierna de Albert, George apareció dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo turbó. El duque iba a intervenir en favor de su hijo, pero Rosemary apareció con un arma de fuego logrando herirlo en el hombro, el duque preocupado porque lo descubrieran hizo como si tratara de ayudarlos dando la oportunidad a Terry de huir en compañía de sus dos secuaces, por ningún motivo quería que la mujer que lo sacaría de la bancarrota muriera sin antes firmar ciertos documentos que lo beneficiarían económicamente.

Rosemary fue directo a su hermano:

— ¡Oh, Dios, Bert!— Rosemary no pudo contener las lágrimas y la expresión de un rostro lleno de angustia al mirar a su adorado hermano semiinconsciente, con la pierna inundada de sangre. George tomó el control de la situación buscó aprisa varios paños limpios para hacer presión y abundante hielo que colocó encima de la tela para evitar la necrosis (muerte del tejido) y contaminación de los tejidos expuestos al ambiente logrando preservar el miembro dando tiempo a llegar al hospital. Ordenó a Dorothy que se hiciera cargo de Candy, quien seguía desmayada, mientras entre él y el Duque subían al auto con urgencia para llevarlo al único centro de salud del pueblo.

Rosemary estaba realmente paralizada por los nervios, George no tuvo tiempo de darle unas palabras de aliento por el momento la prioridad era ese niño que vio crecer al cual amaba como a un hijo.

— ¡Pronto! ¡Una camilla el señor está gravemente herido! — No tardaron en subirlo a la camilla para ser trasladado al quirófano en donde le inyectaron en el brazo la antitetánica vía intramuscular. Seguidamente le cateterizaron una vía periférica (acceso venoso) para administrarle antibióticos, y antiinflamatorios, a la vez que le monitorizaban las constantes vitales (frecuencia cardiaca, respiratoria, saturación de oxígeno, tensión arterial y temperatura) para dar inicio al proceso de inducción anestésica permitiéndole al anestesiólogo intubarlo acertadamente, de esta forma, los cirujanos de traumatología y cardiovascular harían su trabajo, pese a la presión y el estrés del momento lavaron la herida con jabón antiséptico y abundante solución salina para suturar cada tejido del miembro afectado, músculo, aponeurosis, tejido celular subcutáneo y piel por suerte la sierra no había tocado ningún vaso sanguíneo de importancia para la circulación sanguínea o el nervio femoral.

No obstante, el duque aprovechó el alboroto para ir en ayuda de su hijo quien aún andaba por la zona boscosa adyacente a la villa Andrew. Terry refunfuñaba a sus secuaces tachándolos de ineptos.

—Señor tranquilo falta poco para llegar, lo llevaremos a un hospital…

— ¡No! ¡Ni se les ocurra, se darían cuenta! Terry, hijo…—En ese instante el duque los había encontrado.

— ¡No me llame hijo! ¡Ah! ¡Maldición me duele!

— Déjame revisar ¡Oh, Dios está espantosa! Buscaré un médico para que te cure ¿Conoces un lugar donde te puedan atender sin despertar sospechas?

— Sí, a tan solo doscientos metros de aquí casi imperceptible a la vista está una choza —le informó Terry con un grado de dificultad para hablar dado al dolor.

— De acuerdo, iré por el doctor, mientras ustedes llévenlo adonde les indicó —Los hombres le obedecieron.

Pasada media hora El Duque hacía acto de presencia en el mencionado lugar, antes de poder ingresar al humilde recinto sintió una tenebrosa sensación, él era maquiavélico pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con los cuerpos disecados de su mejor amigo y el ex capataz de la familia Andrew. El médico quiso huir pero Richard se lo impidió—por su bienestar mejor será que pase—Le advirtió.

… Terry estaba acostado en el catre sonriendo al ver los rostros pálidos de sus visitantes. El galeno totalmente nervioso preguntó:

— ¿Qué le ocurrió?

— ¡Tengo una bala alojada en el hombro! ¿Hará otra pregunta?

— No, no, no señor… Sólo desinfectaré la herida y con esta pinza previamente flameada para eliminar los residuos infecciosos le extraeré el cuerpo extraño.

— Ja, ja, ja ustedes los medicuchos siempre con su vocabulario tan bien cuidado, tan rebuscado haciendo ver su superioridad frente a los demás.

— Perdón señor no ha sido mi intención usar un vocabulario de difícil comprensión.

— ¡Inútil haga su trabajo!—A Terry le facilitaron un trapo para que mordiera durante la cirugía menor sin anestesia.

—Ya quedó listo les dejo unos antibióticos y antiinflamatorios que deberá tomar cada 8 horas sin coincidir entre ambos medicamentos durante tres días e igualmente le coloqué la antitetánica vía intramuscular, el vendaje se podrá cambiar cada dos días para ver su progreso, lo ideal es que no tenga ninguna serosidad (secreción purulenta) que complique la lesión —Explicó angustiado el médico.

—Gracias por su servicios doctor —dijo el duque.

— ¿Me… me puedo ir? —preguntó apretando contra él su maletín.

—Claro— respondió serenamente el duque, el cual esperó a que el doctor se volteara para golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza con una roca de gran tamaño hasta causarle la muerte.

En la casa Andrew, Rosemary velaba el sueño de Candy quien seguía sin reaccionar.

— Señora, el señor George la está llamando al teléfono.

— Gracias Dorothy, en seguida voy —limpiándose las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas bajó a contestar la llamada, las manos aún le temblaban tenía miedo oírle a George decir que no habían podido salvar a su hermano tomó aire y sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y con un poco de fuerza fingida habló.

—Hola, Georges…

—Todo está bien—Atinó a decirle, sabía que era lo primero que debía informarle para sacarla de su angustia, Rosemary respiró aliviada dibujándosele en el rostro una sonrisa producto de la felicidad que sintió al saber que su hermano estaba fuera de peligro.

Por otra parte en la choza.

—Espero que no lo anden buscando hice todo lo posible para que no notaran que fui yo quien lo buscó, tendré que hacerlo picadillo—Expresó el Duque.

—La sierra se quedó en la villa—le recordó Terry.

— Mañana iré por ella, mientras sacaré el cuerpo.

Una vez que el duque sacó el cuerpo sin vida del galeno al oír un ruido que provenía detrás de la choza fue a ver de qué se trataba y vio a Karen.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

Hola este es una encuesta se hará lo que usted diga, pregunto:

¿Qué castigo quieren para Terry?

¿Quieren que muera o viva?

¿Qué destino debe tener cada uno de los personajes y por qué?


	16. Chapter 16

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

 **Penúltimo Capítulo.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El duque Granchester tras escuchar los quejidos como de un moribundo, se acercó curioso hasta la parte trasera de la choza, se llevó las manos a la boca al observar una mujer desnuda con un espantoso rostro demacrado y sangriento. Miró con lamento; su sobrina, su querida, la belleza que alguna vez en su vida disfrutó, simple y llanamente desapareció:

-¿Eres Karen?

-So y Ka ren

-Dios santo, ¿por qué estas así?

-Por imbécil-intervino Terry quien había caminado con dificultad hasta ellos- se hizo pasar por Candy, la tomé creyendo que era ella. De mi nadie…- conteniendo el dolor completó- se burla.

-Vaya esto cambiará los planes que tenía contigo Karen. Aliviaré tu dolor.

Terry comprendió a lo que se refería su padre así que le pasó un filoso cuchillo que él tomó para incrustarlo con fuerza en el corazón de Karen, quien abría la boca y los ojos con desmesura, ella buscaba la forma de retirarlo, pero le fue imposible, su debilidad era demasiado.

-¡Listo! Ahora tendré que casarme lo más pronto posible con Rosemary.

El tiempo pasó Albert se recuperó de la grave herida causada por su enemigo, el móvil que manejaba la policía era posible ajustes de cuentas por algún socio corporativo inconforme, sin embargo ninguno reunía el patrón para cometer tal atrocidad. Candy vivía en total angustia, su embarazo ya había avanzado.

George no descansaba; él personalmente se encargó que aumentaran la seguridad.

Por otra parte, Terry recibía los cuidados del padre, el cual necesitaba de aliado, quería llevarse de una vez por todas a Candy.

El duque quien mostraba un rostro decaído se acercó a la hija de su fallecido amigo:

-Rosemary, pensé que mi sobrina se había ido sin avisar para Nueva York, pero hoy el detective me ha dicho que encontró un cuerpo en estado avanzado de descomposición- Rosemary incrédula, asombrada le escuchaba atenta con total preocupación- se trata de una pelirroja que corresponde con las características de mi sobrina debo ir a reconocer el cuerpo, he llamado personalmente a sus amistades y nadie me ha dado razón de ella sólo un testigo que dice haberla visto hablar por última vez con Georges ambos se veían molestos según sus palabras… no quiero pensar que ese hombre haya tenido que ver porque yo mismo me encargaré de que pague. Rosemary sintió que su corazón rompía en mil pedazos. Las manos del duque que por un momento sostuvo entre las de ellas para darle valor las soltó para correr.

No, conozco a George es un buen hombre, pero lo que vi esa tarde ella estaba…no, no deseo recordar quiero olvidar esa escena de mi mente desaparecerla hablaré con George… esto no puede estar pasando.

Candy recibió la visita inesperada de Terry.

-Al fin estamos solos… ¿recibiste mi recado?

-Sí, tu padre me informó es muy habilidoso con las palabras. Yo no amo a mi esposo te amo a ti con todo mi corazón, pero este niño… quise por todos los medios que fuera tuyo.

-¿Es de ese maldito?

-Sí, pero yo te amo a ti. No quiero nada que me recuerde a él y abortarlo sería un riesgo para mí. Yo quiero vivir contigo. Permíteme tenerlo se lo entregaré apenas nazca –decía Candy con tono suplicante.

-Puedo matarlo, desapareceré su cuerpo…

-No quiero que el niño se quede sin padre. Falta poco para que dé a luz.

-No quiero que te toque.

-Cada vez que tenga sus manos en mi cuerpo pensaré que eres tú. Te prometo que después de nacer me iré contigo, ¡te lo juro! Para demostrarlo te besaré con amor.

Candy se acercó a sus labios para besarlos a pesar de la repulsión que sentía. Terry la aprisionó a su cuerpo le abrió la bata para poseerla al mirar su pronunciado vientre, se detuvo.

-Te esperaré. Vendré por ti-. Sentenció con seguridad.

En otro lugar de la casa George entraba a su habitación al encender la luz se sorprendió al ver a Rosemary sentada en la cama con ojos llorosos. Él se acercó a ella preocupadamente.

-¿Qué tienes?

Ella se abrazaba para darse valor al pronunciar las palabras que debían aclararle las dudas.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes o debo decir que tenías con Karen? ¿Cómo te atreviste a estar con ella en esta casa?

-Nunca estuve con ella ese día fui al despacho te miré conversar con tu, disculpa no quise tutearla su amigo el duque, ella se interpuso, evitó que los interrumpiera. Los vi tan felices que le hice caso…

-¿Estuviste con ella por despecho?

-No, antes de poderla apartar de mí; tú llegaste y, mal interpretaste la situación.

-¿La situación? ¡Estaba semidesnuda!

-Jamás estaría con ella simplemente, porque no me gusta. ¡Te amo! Sé que soy inferior a ti, pero soy fiel a mi amor.

-Oh, George…- Ella se levantó para aferrarse en sus brazos- te creo…

Al día siguiente después del duque vio la reconciliación de Rosemary y George de inmediato movió sus hilos para hacerlo aprehender por homicidio.

En el desayuno Candy trataba de ocultar su incomodidad por lo que debería hacer. Mientras George y Rosemary sonreían.

-William me alegra que después de ocho meses te hayas recuperado tan rápidamente.

-Mi hermanito ya camina por sí solo- Trataba de animar Rosemary- sin ayuda del bastón. Por suerte no quedó secuela de ese hecho…-George le presionó suavemente la mano.

-Es mejor no recordarlo. ¿Saben que nombre le pondrán al niño o niña?

Candy se levantó aprisa quería llorar sin ser vista sabía que hasta ese día estaría junto a él.

William la siguió; ella estaba acostada en la cama en posición fetal él se sentó a su lado le acarició el cabello.

-Candy nuestro matrimonio no ha sido nada fácil-. Ella lo abrazó y empezó a besarlo con devoción se subió en sus piernas necesitaba tenerlo dentro de ella, sus cuerpos se friccionaban se liberaron de la vestimenta, él se colocó detrás de ella para hacerla suya nuevamente.

Rosemary aún no trataba el tema de la supuesta muerte de Karen necesitaba la confirmación del duque quien esa mañana no los acompañó en el desayuno, se encontraba moviendo sus influencias.

El duque llegó fingiendo un dolor que cualquiera se quebraría en llanto al verlo, Rosemary se condolió de él, lo abrazó para darle fuerzas:

-Sólo era ella y mi hijo, ¿ahora qué haré?

-Sé por lo que estás pasando la pérdida de un familiar no es nada fácil.

-Perdóname, por haberte hecho recordar. Tu padre fue mi gran amigo. Me iré…

-No, quédate con nosotros eres el amigo de mi padre y mío, por favor.

-Rosemary yo te amo me enamoré de ti, te quiero como mi esposa, pero la muerte me persigue, hostiga a mis seres amados prefiero irme de tu vida. Antes… quiero pedirte un favor con el que me regresaré a mi país-. El duque tomó los labios de Rosemary succionándolos con sutileza, ella lo apartó sutilmente-. Quiero que sepas que te amaré por siempre-. Se levantó sin decir más.

El duque se había marchado esperaría el momento propicio para volver. No obstante, el tiempo transcurrió, ya había pasado un mes de Candy haber dado a luz. Candy aprovechaba cada noche para disfrutar al máximo de su esposo sabía que pronto ya no lo vería más. En una de sus noches ella creyó que Terry se olvidaría de ella lamentablemente él apareció. Ingresó a su habitación sin previo aviso:

-El auto está listo te estoy esperando.

-No sabía que sería hoy.

-¡Te vienes ya!

El cuerpo de Candy palideció al verlo.

-¿Por qué le hablas así a mí esposa?

-¡Tu esposa ja, ja, ja, ja es mi mujer! ¡Mi amante!

-¿Qué rayos dices?

-¡Es cierto soy su mujer! Ya no te quiero William espero que entiendas. Quería alejarme de ti pero debido al embrazo me abstuve.

Albert no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y veía ambos abrazándose y besándose frente a sus ojos. La ira se apoderó de él.

-¿CÓMO TE FUISTE ACOSTAR CON ÉL Y EN MI CASA?

-YA DEJA DE HACERTE LA VICTIMA NUNCA ME COMPLACISTE COMO DEBÍA ASI QUE ME BUSQUÉ UN AMANTE QUE ME SATISFACIERA Y ME TERMINÉ ENAMORANDO DE ÉL. APARATATE DE NUESTRO CAMINO.

Terry se mostró feliz por la actitud de Candy a favor de él.

\- DE AQUÍ NO SE VAN A MÍ ME VAN A RESPETAR.

-SI QUIERES PELEA ¡PELEA TENDRÁS! –dijo Terry.

Terry había desenfundado un arma para dispararle. Candy intercedió:

-Dame el revolver Terry, por favor- se había puesto frente a él-. Te lo imploro no nos manchemos las manos de sangre él no vale la pena, entrégame el arma-.

-No.

-Está bien. No dispares es el padre del niño que no tiene culpa de nada.

Mirando a Albert con tristeza le dijo piensa en tu hijo, cuídalo.

Sus palabras lo habían hecho reflexionar su mente quedó en blanco.

Terry por la puerta delantera se marchó triunfalmente sujetando de la cintura a Candy. Dorothy no daba tregua a lo que sus ojos veía.

-¿Patrona?

-Adiós Dorothy- Se acercó a ella para despedirse aprovechó para meterle en un bolsillo una nota dirigida a Rosemary. Extrañada Dorothy la vio partir.

Rosemary al leer la nota sabía que su hermano necesitaría atención especial más ahora que es padre. Contactó a la doctora Kelly, que al enterarse no dudó en ir.

Kelly prontamente se convirtió para Albert en un apoyo emocional. Conforme pasaba el tiempo él empezaba a sonreír a comprender mejor lo que le estaba sucediendo en su vida de la noche a la mañana era un hombre sólo con un hijo; debía recuperarse por su hijo quien no tenía culpa del comportamiento inmoral de su madre.

-Albert así me gusta que sonrías tu hijo te necesita…

-Kelly tenemos tiempo juntos… quiero que sepas que te tengo aprecio.

-Yo también. ¿Te puedo abrazar?

-Claro-. Rozó la nariz de ella con la de él, realmente Kelly le resultaba una mujer hermosa. Se besaron.

-¿Dónde está el niño?

-Con Dorothy.

-Bien, cerraré la puerta.

Ella frente a él se desnudó. Albert reaccionó encimándosele, la llevó hasta el sofá, terminándole de bajar la ropa interior se besaban con locura, se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, al penetrarla se dio cuenta que era su primera vez.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes debí decirte. No quería que te hicieras para atrás. Termina lo que iniciaste –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Lo haré con suavidad- Por un momento se acordó de la primera vez que estuvo con Candy la rabia lo invadió por un momento y se lo hizo fuerte, al escuchar su dolor se detuvo-perdóname, te haré sentir bien.

-Me gusta cómo me lo haces, sigue.

-Gracias, después de esto nos casaremos, te responderé.

-La sonrisa volvió al rostro de la doctora por lo que volvió a besarlo, meneó sus caderas para que él profundizara más sus embestidas, ambos llegaron al clímax.

En otro lugar, Terry salvajemente hacía suya a Candy, ella evitaba gritar por lo fuerte que la trataba.

-¡Grita me gusta escucharte!

Se imaginó que era Albert, para hacer llevadero el acto sexual.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Candy al enterarse que Albert tenía pensado casarse no podía con la incertidumbre y lo fue a buscar:

-¿Qué haces aquí desvergonzada?

-Vine a verte… ¿te vas a casar?

-Sí. Con una mujer que no se queja de mí en la cama.

Candy se iba dar media vuelta, pero Albert le dio alcance. La agarró por la muñeca:

-¿Quiero que me digas cómo te lo hace él? ¿Cómo te gusta?

Candy se asustó por la petición de Albert-. ¡Vente! Tú no te mereces una cama. Candy se oponía a ser llevada arrastras hasta la bodega de wiski. Dorothy se dio cuenta de la discusión.

-DIME ¿CÓMO TE LO HACE?

La obligó a contestar mirándola con ojos llenos de ira, odio y frustración. Candy en respuesta le obedeció. Se quitó con brusquedad el vestido quedando sólo con una diminuta panty blanca frente a él. Le sacó la correa del pantalón y se las colocó alrededor de las muñecas e hizo un ademán a Albert para que completara la acción hasta que quedaran inmóviles.

Seguidamente Candy se volteó e hincó en el piso. Albert entendió el mensaje. Él frenéticamente con las pupilas dilatadas se medio bajó el pantalón, apreció su silueta por unos segundos y haciéndole a un lado la panty la penetró con fuerza. Candy gritaba del dolor que por ser él disfrutaba.

-¡Perra! ¿Así te gusta, perra? ¡Sucia! ¡No mereces mi contemplación!

Le exclamaba Albert en total excitación quería hacerla pagar, se clavaba más en Candy tomándola por las caderas y los cabellos con brusquedad, no se detenía parecía una fiera que quería destruir a su presa el golpeteo de sus pelvis retumbaban por todas las paredes de la casa. Kelly llegó feliz preguntando por Albert.

-Dorothy, ¿Dónde está el Albert?

-Con la madre del niño. Vi que la metió en una de las bodegas en donde sólo salen gemidos de ambos- expresó con una sonrisa.

Kelly corrió hasta allá.

Albert a punto de acabar la cambió de posición para escurrirse en la boca de ella, obligándole a que se lo chupara todo. El semen de él le escurría por la comisura labial de Candy, la cual volteó nuevamente para penetrarla con más fuerza.

Kelly sin avisar se adentró a la bodega para corroborar lo dicho por Dorothy, la escena que vio le desgarró el corazón.

-¡Albert!

Continuará.


	17. Chapter 17

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Avance del gran final.**

Kelly había exclamado en voz inaudible ¡Albert! Sus lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, Albert continuaba acariciando a Candy, besándola, tocándole su punto más sensible del cuerpo, a la vez que recorría su cuello con su lengua. Ambos transpiraban, moviéndose al compás, él la había volteado; pasándole sus manos maniatadas con su correa por encima de su cabeza para poderla sujetar por las nalgas, la hacía moverse verticalmente sobre su falo, se miraban con lujuria, deseo de no separarse nunca más toda esa escena la había presenciado Kelly, quien se sintió abatida.

Albert a punto de llegar al clímax besó con más intensidad a Candy apretándole con más fuerza las nalgas, hundiéndose más en ella, para disfrutar a plenitud de las contracciones vaginales que ella le hacía a su falo.

Más tranquilo sin dejar de quitarle la mirada le preguntó:

-¿Por qué me engañaste y, con ese infeliz que fingió ser mi amigo?

Ella se rompió en llanto, deseaba confesarle la verdad pero no podía, recordó las palabras del duque:

-¿Recuerdas este color de cabello? Candy te he traído a este lugar para confesarte que soy el padre de Terry por lo tanto haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlo. Ni siquiera me importó haber sacrificado la deliciosa compañía de mi sobrina. Tengo conocidos… influyentes -decía el duque caminando lentamente alrededor de ella como estudiando sus gestos, su reacción - Basta con hacer una simple llamada y tu esposo morirá junto a tu hijo, ¿eso quieres? –Candy negaba con la cabeza asimilando cada frase, cada palabra ponzoñosa que el duque emitía- sabes… eres responsable de una trágica muerte, ¿quieres otras a tu conciencia? Por tanto…- se colocó atrás de su oído- espero que seas complaciente con mi hijo- Sin más el duque salió de la habitación dejándola perdida en sus cavilaciones. Desde ese momento Candy se culpó de la perdida física de Karen, la cual según ella quiso ayudarla en aquella noche donde Albert casi era asesinado de la peor manera frente sus ojos.

-Lo siento Albert, quería tener sexo como toda mujer…

-¡Cállate!

Albert con rabia le apoyó la espalda de ella contra una de las paredes de la semi oscura bodega para desatarle las muñecas, luego le extrajo de la vagina su falo que pese a estar en estado de reposo se mantenía semi endurecido, goteándole aún semen tibio. Después con odio tomó su pantalón de mezclilla, el cual se puso sin ropa interior, se holgó un poco el pantalón para subirse la bragueta le agarró el vestido y se lo lanzó para que se vistiera y se fuera de su propiedad lo más pronto posible.

Candy llorosa lo agarró y poco a poco con las manos temblorosas se abotonaba el vestido.

Albert al buscar su camisa se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kelly, se sorprendió mirarla allí, en un estado de total nostalgia, que le causó remordimiento.

-Kelly… ¿Vistes…todo?... Perdóname.

Ella le miró, entristecida le preguntó-¿Volverás con ella?

Albert no sabía que responder, cabizbajo contestó:- No, no volveré con ella, por favor no te alejes de mí.

-¿Por… qué… lo hiciste?

-Por…

Candy sin mirar les pasó por un lado sintiéndose avergonzada, se iba sin esperar nada de Albert, pero él la detuvo por un brazo:

\- Candy, tú y yo debemos hablar eres la madre de mi hijo…- mientras sostenía a su exmujer miró a su actual pareja- Kelly…

Kelly tratando de ser comprensible dijo-Aclara tu situación con ella… hablaremos más tarde - Kelly se aproximó a él y le abrazó tiernamente- entiendo tus emociones… cua cuan do estés mejor hablamos.

-No te vayas, espérame en la biblioteca.

-De a cuerdo…- Al salir se tropezó con Dorothy, quien pensó mirándole con altivez:

Está casa es de Candy y ninguna usurpadora tomará su lugar, todo es culpa de ese infeliz sombrío que arruinó la alegría de esta casa con sus desdichas.

Dorothy, se presentó ante Albert y Candy, al observarla a ella cabizbaja y a él sin camisa se imaginó que se habían reconciliado:

\- Patrón si gusta puedo acompañar a la señora hasta su habitación.

-Debo regresar a mi casa junto a mi marido.

-¿Marido? ¡Tú único marido soy yo de esta casa no sales!

-¿Piensas tener dos mujeres bajo el mismo techo? Ya te dije que tengo un hombre al que amo. No me puedes retener a tu lado.

-No es lo que me decías hace un instante, mientras me apoderaba de tu cuerpo.

-Te guste o no me iré, ¡no me lo puedes impedir…!

-¡Claro que sí!- Albert se la subió en hombros y la llevó a una de las habitaciones, ella pataleaba, pero Albert hizo caso omiso, la tiró en la cama y se le montó encima, de manera imponente dijo –Cállate, de esta casa no te irás, una vez te dejé ir, pero ya no más, aquí te quedarás, ¡serás mi mujer quieras o no!- la besó nuevamente.

En otro lado de la villa Ardlay…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Continuará…

Les dejé este avance del gran final. Ya saben si quieren otros comentarios. Gracias Tuty por haberme dado la oportunidad de desarrollar tu historia, nuevamente disculpa por arruinarla ja, ja, ja.

Por otro lado ya saben todos los domingos por la maquina musical www. .ve y para el teléfono www.881. /móvil y radio en Venezuela 88.1Fm. El programa ayer, hoy siempre la segunda hora es de Candy je, je,je.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mizuki e Igarashi.**

Albert presionaba con su cuerpo a Candy la cual la tenía debajo de él, sus miradas decían todo, ella no quería irse, deseaba permanecer por siempre así a su merced sintiendo su aliento su cuerpo su fuerte musculatura que le hacía erizar la piel. Realmente el amor que sentía el uno por el otro se mantenía vivo, pese a la cantidad de meses que habían pasado desde aquél día en que frente de los ojos de su exmarido lo tuvo que abandonar para protegerlo a él y a su hijo de un futuro sangriento a manos de un desalmado inescrupuloso.

-Candy, mi amor, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Dime, ¿qué hago mujer para que sigas a mi lado? ¿Debo arrodillarme pedirte perdón por los años de frustración que padecí a raíz de mi accidente automovilístico? Te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a arrodillarme para que te quedes a mi lado junto a mí, te amo Candy, te amo, por favor no me abandones, te lo suplico de corazón te extraño, te extraño- decía con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Ambos se besaron en esta vez con ternura entregándose al amor que ambos se profesan…

-Yo también te amo mi amor, te adoro con todo mi corazón, sigue tocando mi piel, borra con tus labios, con tus besos las huellas de dolor que tengo grabado en mi ser, ¡hazlo!

Albert, tiernamente la poseía… después de haberse entregado al amor él la dejo reposar se duchó y salió a saldar cuentas con Kelly que estuvo esperando en el despacho por casi una hora.

-Doctora Kelly, mejor es que se retire el patrón se metió en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes con la señora y cuando se encierran eso es para rato si lo sabré yo que cuando llegaron de su luna de miel no hacían otra cosa que encerrarse y…

-¿Quiere dejar de molestarme? ¿Se le olvida que yo soy la prometida y futura esposa de él? Por lo que me convierte en dueña de este lugar.

-Fíjese que ni tantito, porque el dueño de este lugar es el hijo de los patrones; el pequeño Betito, mire que hasta nació varón igual de guapo que el patrón sacó los ojos azules de él y las pecas chistosas de su mamá Candy. Como le dije esos dos son dinamita pura y, por la experiencia que tengo, salen como en dos días de esa habitación.

-¡Yo también soy su mujer!

-Por despecho, porque la señora de seguro por las artimañas de ese rufián actuó equivocadamente. Estoy segura que todo volverá a la normalidad ellos se aman y usted deberá aceptarlo.

-Sí, la ama yo me haré a un lado sé respetar los espacios de los demás.

-Me alegra que haya entendido. La patrona es la dueña de esta casa.

Albert abrió la puerta. Sus cabellos aún mojados por el agua le hacía ver más seductor y más todavía con su camisa negra con algunos botones abiertos que permitía visualizar su bien esculpido pectoral, su altura imponente hacía que cualquier mujer perdiera la razón ante la presencia de semejante adonis.

-Dorothy.

-Sí, señor.

-Déjenos sólo.

\- Iré con la señora de seguro le hará falta ropa limpia. Me retiro.

-Gracias, Dorothy.

Kelly, desconcertada se acercó a él para besarlo.

-Perdóname, Kelly. La amo tanto, que no podría tocar a otra mujer no sé qué me pasó, esa vez, quizás frustración, odio. Actué mal, si te quedas conmigo serás infeliz, muy infeliz, por qué nunca te amaré como la amo a ella. ¡Dios santo la amo tanto que no me importa que se haya entregado a otro hombre, la quiero para mí, la quiero, la amo!

-Entiendo, la amas tanto que nunca la abandonarás siempre lo supe. Debo agradecer que me hayas permitido compartir contigo estos meses. Realmente lo valoro. Solo regálame una última vez, por favor…

Dorothy entró a la habitación…

-Señora le traje ropa limpia el señor nunca botó sus vestidos, aunque el haya estado muy mal por lo ocurrido él nunca la olvidó.

-Lo sé Dorothy, gracias por tu gesto noble. Necesito un favor tuyo.

-Dígame señora.

-Ayúdame a salir pero antes quiero ver al niño.

-¡Volverá con ese loco!

-No me juzgues, te lo suplico. Llévame con el niño.

Candy se arregló, se colocó uno de los vestidos que su incondicional empleada le llevó. Logró ver a su hermoso hijo de ya casi un año de edad, estaba al cuidado de una de las mucamas, pues Rosemary tuvo que ir a la delegación urgentemente.

En la casa de Terry…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya no necesito de tu presencia estoy feliz junto a mi mujer.

-¿Tu mujer?

-Es mi mujer, ¿por qué lo pones en duda?

-En el pueblo la vi hace más de tres horas, tomó un coche en dirección a su casa.

-¡Cómo! ¿Qué fue hacer allá? ¡La buscaré!

-¿Te sientes inseguro?

-¡No! Ella me ama me lo ha demostrado con su cuerpo su fogosidad. ¡Nada tiene que hacer allá, ella tiene que estar aquí junto a mí! ¡Si el perro de Andrew intenta tocarla lo mataré!

En delegación.

-Señora ¡Agradecemos que se calme! ¡El hombre esta presuntamente implicado en el hecho de homicidio calificado!

En el despacho.

\- Albert nunca lo olvidaré, gracias por los momentos vividos.

Terry iba como un energúmeno en busca de Candy, pero antes de poder salir Candy entró.

-¿Qué hacías en la casa de Andrew?

-Quería ver a mi hijo.

-¡Tú al único hijo que debes querer es al mío! ¿Por qué no has quedado embarazada?- la agarró por los cabellos.

-No lo sé- me lastimas.

-Me vas a dar un hijo necesito, ¡tenerlo! Me vas a dar hijos como se lo diste a él.

-Terry, aquí tienes la respuesta a tu interrogante.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un brebaje especial que beben las mujeres de las tabernas para no salir embarazada.

-¡Maldita mujer! ¡Te ensañaré a respetar!

-¡No suéltame!

-¡Dorothy! ¿Dónde está Candy?

Continuará me dio sueño, perdón actualización según comentarios.


	19. Chapter 19

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

Albert salió enfurecido de la villa tomó las llaves del auto y fue rumbo al pueblo a buscar al desgraciado que se hizo pasar por su amigo. Kelly quedó perpleja nunca había visto un hombre tan enardecido por la ira.

-¡Perra maldita pagarás por tu burla, me dijiste que me amabas!- le decía Terry colocándola de rodillas agarrándole fuertemente desde la raíz del cabello.

-Estas demente Terry nunca te amé, ni te amo, ni te amaré, te repudio, me das asco cada vez que colocaste tus sucias manos en mi piel para evitar vomitar pensé en él, porque es a él a quien amo no a ti- al decir esto Candy le escupió, desencadenando en él la furia que le terminó de enloquecer.

-¿Soy un demente? ¿Ah? ¿Contesta?

-Sí, lo eres.

-¡Ya verás que hace un demente maldita puta!

-¿Terry vas a matarla?

-¡Peor que la muerte!

-Nada de lo que me hagas me importará.

-No te lo haré a ti sino al producto del mal porque tú y ese perro crearon a un demonio.

Terry buscó unas cuerdas para maniatarla. Candy al saber que atacaría a su hijo agarró uno de los jarrones y se lo lanzó partiéndole la frente.

-¿Quieres pelea? La tendrás ya no me dejaré tocar por ti más nunca con mi hijo no te meterás.

Terry fue hasta a ella para golpearla con rudeza, pero antes de tocarla ella agarró uno de los fragmentos del jarrón de porcelana para clavárselo justamente en el abdomen con toda sus fuerzas.

Susana quien había estado en silencio en todo ese momento al verlo herido arremetió en contra de Candy.

-¡Es el padre de mi hijo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre agredirlo?

-¡Eres su cómplice; ese desgraciado quiere dañar a mi hijo no se lo permitiré primero los mato!

En la comisaría.

-Mi George no hizo nada es inocente él no la mató.

-Lo siento señorita Andrew todas las pruebas lo incriminan.

Rosemary caía en un fuerte estado depresivo.

El duque era informado de la situación, quien no dudo en asistir a consolar a la mujer que lo sacaría de las deudas en las que se encontraba sumergido.

Mientras Albert logró ubicar la residencia de Terry; una villa modesta pero suficientemente amplia, Susana tenía la ferviente intención de golpear a Candy con una madera que tenía cercana del sofá.

-¿Tanto lo amas que no te importa lastimar a un niño? Es mi hijo Susana lo amo, es un niño indefenso no tiene culpa de nada tú tienes un hijo entiende mi amor de madre si quieren vengarse de mí háganlo pero de él no de mi hijo no, se lo suplico de rodillas.

-Heriste al padre de mi hijo.

-Déjame ir Susana.

-¡Lo siento, pagarás por lo que le hiciste!

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Vine por ti! –Gritaba Albert golpeando las rejas de la entrada.

-Ese desgraciado tuvo la osadía de venir hasta acá es hora de que me las pague todas.

-Estás herido.

-Es superficial.

-¡No le harás daño!

-¡Cállate perra! –dijo Terry dándole una bofetada. Tomó un hacha y salió a enfrentar a su adversario con la mirada llena de odio sentenció que lo mataría.

Frente a frente se encontraban Albert y Terry uno lleno de oscuridad y él otro de luz.

-¿A qué vienes?

-¡Vine por la madre de mi hijo!

-¡Aquí sólo está mi mujer, Candy se quedó conmigo porque soy mejor hombre que tú! ¿Creíste que te quedarías siempre con lo mejor? ¿Ah maldito? ¡Siempre dándome tus migajas, sólo porque eres hijo legitimo el hijo deseado y yo el bastardo ja, ja, ja! Me quedé con tu mujer no sabes cuántas veces la he tenido de bajo de mí gimiendo exclamando mi nombre, mientras tú imbécil creyéndola tuya nunca fue tuya siempre fue mía ha estado destinada a mí por siempre y para siempre- en ese momento salió Candy.

-¡Es cierto Albert lo amo, amo a Terry, lárgate de aquí no interfieras en nuestras vidas!- Candy se puso frente a Terry y lo besó. Albert estaba iracundo no se iría así de fácil movido por la ira caminó hasta a ellos; golpeó a Terry haciéndole perder el equilibrio, quien limpiándose la sangre de la comisura labial se levantó del piso con agilidad para devolverle el puñetazo.

-¡Esto no se quedará así mal nacido!

Terry intentó asestarle a Albert varios golpes en la cara, pero él logró esquivarlo tomó ventaja haciéndole el brazo hacia atrás a la vez que le clavó un rodillazo en la parte media de su abdomen, luego con su mano izquierda lo agarró por la solapa mientras que con la derecha le pegaba sin medir su fuerza; Terry estaba debilitado Susana al ver a su amado siendo brutalmente golpeado intervino clavándole un cuchillo en la espalda Albert ante el dolor se detuvo, Susana extrajo el arma para esta vez clavárselo en el rostro, pero antes de hacerlo Candy la detuvo partiéndole la cabeza con la primera piedra que vio en seguida fue a socorrer a Albert desgarró la parte inferior de su vestido para parar el sangrado.

-Albert mi amor aguanta no quiero que te suceda nada te amor te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, nuestro hijo nos necesita.

Terry recuperándose la paliza que recibió de Albert escupía sangre viendo como Candy miraba con amor a Albert se levantó agarrando el cuchillo para enterrárselo a traición Candy al ver sus intenciones se interpuso.

Terry no lo podía creer hirió a la única mujer que amó en su vida.

Bueno si quiere que continué deje su mensaje sino que sea el final pero esto sucedió, por qué?

Gracias Tuty por haberme cedido esta historia nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo y orientación. Dios nos bendiga aunque sé que no leerás esto jejeje.

Silvia hermana te debo amada mía por ahí viene.

Ah se me olvida este es mi regalo para mi sobrino Isra Dios le dé más sabiduría y salud y lo haga un hombre de bien.

Se me olvida ja, ja,ja esto más o menos lo que dijo por ahí en un comentario Adoradaandrew excelente escritora me gusta su historia de tus huellas en mi piel excelente. ja, ja,ja.


	20. Chapter 20

Personajes de Mizuji e Igarashi

Idea Principal de Tuty. ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermana!

Terry no podía creer lo que había hecho a su eterno amor a la mujer que amó desde niño, con la que siempre soñó tener a su lado por la eternidad, ver como la sangre se esparcía por sus labios color carmesí lo hizo caer de rodillas en el piso en un estado de shock, por su mente pasó cada instante de su vida en que lleno de odio golpeó con gran fuerza a García hasta triturarle los sesos ese día como pudo arrastró el cuerpo de su mal tratador hasta la choza donde minutos, después con un cuchillo le sacó todas las vísceras que dio de comer a los cerdos de una granja adyacente; rellenó sus cavidades con trapos impregnados de formol. Posteriormente, cuando desenterró el cadáver de quien consideró su padre quien tenía gusanos lo sacó y vistió como si fuera a una fiesta de gala; ambos serían testigos de que al fin haría suya a la mujer de su vida, la cual considerarían un imposible.

En ese instante llegó el duque. Terry volteó su mirada hacia él. En la mirada de Terry con facilidad se podía observar lo flameante de su odio, recordó las palabras del duque: — Fui engañado por mi amigo jamás me imaginé que serías mi hijo…si quieres tenerla a tu lado deberás seguir mis indicaciones…

Terry lleno de odio se levantó con brusquedad — ¡Es tu culpa desgraciado! ¡Debí llevármela en cuanto pude, enfrentar a todos sin pensar!

El duque preocupado mirando a su alrededor contestó, temiendo ser descubierto ante el hermano de la mujer que le sacaría de la ruina en la que se encontraba, dado a sus negocios fraudulentos que llevó durante décadas a espalda de la corona real.

—Muchacho, ¡estas lesionado! Te ayudaré ¡Suéltame!

Albert por su parte suplicaba a Candy que aguantara; pronto sería atendida. Todo pasó muy rápido cuando la policía se presentó aprehendieron a Terry.

— Albert cuida a nuestro hijo te lo ruego, todo lo que hice fue por amor a ustedes.

En la comisaría, Terry después de haber sido atendido fue puesto tras las rejas. Susana lo fue a visitar:

—Terry mi amor haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas liberado.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¡Responde!

— No lo sé nadie sabe nada.

Terry la tomó por los cabellos: —Tráemela ante mí.

—Terry, ¿por qué sólo piensas en ella? Tenemos un hijo.

— ¿Cómo? Terry la soltó.

—Nuestra primera entrega quedé en cita, en un inicio quise callar pero ya es tiempo de que sepas la verdad; te amo nunca he amado a nadie más.

— ¡Lárgate, no quiero saber nada de ti!

—Yo te amo no me abandones, por favor te los suplico.

— ¡Guardia! ¡Saquen a esta mujer de aquí no quiero recibir sus visitas!

— ¡Terry te amo! ¡Por favor, no me alejen de él!

Por su parte el duque estaba en total nerviosismo temía que su vástago contara la verdad quedando al descubierto, lo ayudaría a escapar antes de que lo interrogase. Se encontró con unos vándalos armarían un motín que le permitiría a su hijo huir.

Rosemary no podía más con su corazón Georges detenido por un crimen que no cometió y su hermano sumergido en la depresión.

Llegada la noche armaron el motín que logró liberar a Terry. En el medio del bosque Richard el padre de Terry lo apuntó con un revólver.

—Lo siento muchacho admito que me haces sentir orgulloso tu frialdad, pero eres muy impulsivo—negando con la cabeza dijo— si tan sólo fueras más calmado habríamos logrado grandes proyectos juntos; ahora deberé jalar del gatillo y te desapareceré, vida te di vida te quitaré— el duque giró cilindro Terry se le abalanzó encima.

Mientras George era puesto en libertad.

— ¿Estoy libre? — preguntó al guardia que le habría la celda.

—Sí, se comprobó su inocencia, dejaron esta nota en el cadáver de…

— ¡George! Se hizo justicia.

—Encontraron al responsable de la muerte de esa joven.

En la villa Andrew, Dorothy le abría la puerta a la doctora Kelly.

—Hola, señorita Kelly.

—Hola, Dorothy me alegra saber que te has dado cuenta que no soy una mala persona.

—Lo sé señorita en estos últimos meses ha demostrado que realmente ama al patrón y…

—Cuando se ama sólo se piensa en el bien de esa persona no existe cabida para el mal.

Dorothy le sonrió.

—Un niño rubio de cabellos lisos y ojos azules, con rostro pecoso corría hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Hola, hermoso dame un beso, ¡que rico! ¿Dónde está papi?

— Albert pronto bajará, Kelly gracias por venir.

—No me perdería la boda de Rosemary, al fin se casará con el hombre que ama. Además estoy para ayudarlos, estás cambiada todo lo que viviste fue…

—Una pesadilla. Albert con lágrimas en los ojos me suplicó perdón de rodillas reiteradas veces le he dicho que le entiendo. Tú nos has socorrido por encima de tu amor hacia él.

—Candy viviste la peor pesadilla que pudo vivir un ser humano fuiste abusada denigrada como persona; callaste para proteger a tus seres amados. Te admiro, yo no sé si hubiese podido soportar tanto maltrato.

—Aún así nos diste apoyo.

Albert bajó las escaleras y besó a su esposa e hijo.

Mientras en Inglaterra el nuevo sucesor del duque recibía el titulo real en compañía de su esposa y primogénito.

Fin.

Gracias a todas que siguieron este fascinante fic producto de la mente maquiavélica de Tuty ja, ja,ja no te hagas feliz cumpleaños sí desea saber más de esta historia no dude en unirse al grupo Fanfic de Abert y Candy de Facebook. Se les quiere Dios nos Bendiga.

Un abrazo especial a Luz Nelly Rojas Vega y a Carolina Veloso. Muack.


End file.
